


Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 5-One Last Time [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Don't mess with the Poldarks, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lies, Love, Marriage, Season 5 Alternate Universe, Secrets, Team Romelza, relationships, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: What if Ross actually told Demelza what was going on in the last episode of Season 5?  A little twist to what we saw.....
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Ross Poldark & Tess Tregidden
Series: Poldark Series 5-One Last Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395661
Comments: 77
Kudos: 128





	1. When First We Practice to Deceive

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the base of this goes totally to Debbie Horsfield.....just wanted to see how it might play out if Ross thought things out first....As always all errors and omissions are strictly mine.

The discovery of the weapons happened upon Demelza accidentally when she followed her brother Drake down into an abandoned Poldark mine in search of their stolen ore. For months there had been suspicions that lodes were being pilfered by someone and Zacky had shared with Demelza that he had a notion those doing the stealing were Jacka Hoblyn and Tess Tregidden. Both were recently disgruntled with the actions of Ross and Demelza, each for different reasons. Yet that still didn’t excuse or explain why they would enact this type of revenge on two people who had treated them better than they deserved. More than likely it was Ross’s decision not to let Jacka’s youngest son work in the mine coupled with Tess’s recent dismissal for her rabble-rousing actions which were the catalyst for their change of heart. Demelza still didn’t understand how someone could work so hard to hurt those who did their best to raise one up. 

Now here she was in the dark recesses of Wheal Leisure, stealthily creeping along the wall in search of their missing goods. Drake led the way as they approached a light ahead of them. When they reached the small cove, Demelza was shocked at what she saw. Aside from expected satchels of tin and copper, there, in containers of varying types and sizes were guns, gunpowder, cannons, and assorted weapons. 

“Drake? What is that?”

Drake moved into the entry to get a better look and saw what his sister was referring to.

“Sister, that looks like a weapons hoard. Not the missing ore.”

“Yes but who? Why?”

She leaned in to see how much of the space was filled with these items and what she saw was enough to arm a small battalion.

“Come, we need to find Ross and tell him what we’ve found,” she said pulling his arm to get out of there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As it happened, Ross and Zacky were in the Nampara parlor discussing almost the same issue when Demelza and Drake burst into the room. As she related what she found to both men, they exchanged looks that were not lost on Demelza. Still, they didn’t seem overly concerned with the discovery.

“Don’t worry about it, my love. Zacky and I will look into it before things get out of hand,” Ross said with a small smile.

He again shared a look with Zacky who nodded in agreement. Ross went to Demelza and gave her a kiss on the cheek before departing with Zacky. He said nothing more and Demelza was surprised by Ross’s seeming lack of concern considering his past reactions to similar incidents. She didn’t quite understand his attitude but didn’t push him right away on the topic instead choosing to defer to his judgment until she could discuss it with him further. For the time being, Demelza busied herself with her usual chores, putting this new trouble out of her mind. From her perspective, Demelza was more hurt by the possibility that someone she took in, gave every opportunity to and defended to others, including Ross, would turn on her this way. In many ways, Tess reminded Demelza of herself in her early days at Nampara which was why she felt some kind of obligation to help the young woman. Despite her rough edges, Demelza truly believed there was good underneath Tess’s rough exterior and that the advantages that were given to her by Ross, she should impart towards this young woman. So this betrayal was the last one Demelza could let pass.

Even though Tess was no longer in her employ, the cut was deep; Demelza considered loyalty the most important trait in a person. Over the course of her lifetime at Nampara, that ideology was tested on more than one occasion so each time a similar incident seemed to occur it hurt just a little bit more. After all she and Ross had been through because of their respective disloyalties to each other and their marriage, she hoped that he was of the same mindset and that the same behavior displayed by others against them, would be dealt with swiftly. She’d have to bide her time until later but Demelza was determined to not let this issue fall by the wayside and she hoped Ross would heed her advice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ross and Zacky parted ways at the crossroads by Wheal Leisure. The older man was on his way to Sawle to see what he could find out from the locals what they knew about Jacka’s movements since he left Ross’ employ. Ross hoped that Zacky would find out who was procuring the ore and for what reason. He had some idea but couldn’t do anything about it without firsthand knowledge and that was what he was trying to impress to Demelza. He was as anxious as she was to confront those they suspected however he knew that without true evidence it would do nothing but rile up the town and put the Poldarks in a negative light. 

Now as he climbed down the ladder to the underbelly of the mine, he heard faint voices; some of which did not sound familiar or even English. Taking the same path Demelza had earlier that morning, he kept close to the wall hoping to keep his shadows and footsteps unnoticed. As he neared the opening to a cave, the voices became clearer and he could easily detect men’s voices, some speaking French. He also heard another voice of a young woman: Tess. Stopping just shy of the opening, Ross devised a plan to explain his appearance as well as how to handle any questions that would be posed of him. He knew for certain that Tess would be more curious than anyone else as to why he was there. Ross was often accused of being blind to the wiles of women; Demelza and Verity both had pointed out his lack of intuition when it came to the female of the species such as Ruth Teague and Elizabeth. Not until his idiocy and arrogance led to dire consequences did he appreciate what they were talking about. 

In learning those hard-knock lessons, Ross easily perceived Tess’s attempt at flirting on more than one occasion. He would have to tread lightly where she was concerned; for as much as he might dislike the notion, gaining her trust by having her believe he reciprocated those feelings could be the only way to find out exactly what was going on with his ore and his mine. He took a breath and turned the corner towards the entrance. Ross stood there for a moment before clearing his throat to announce his arrival making Tess turn around with a jump.

“Cap’n Poldark! What you be doin’ down here?”

Her personality changed from startled to coy, breaking into a broad smile that didn’t fool Ross at all. He walked towards her with slow, wide strides, reaching her in seconds. Tess came up to him and ran her hands on his lapels, taking liberties that Ross found beyond bold. He once told Demelza the girl never knew her place; this proved it. Yet he didn’t push her away but rather took the moment to assess the surroundings by looking over her shoulder. He deliberately did not make eye contact with her.

“I could ask the same of you Tess. This is my family mine after all,” he said. 

He pulled away from her and walked in a circle around a pile of boxes clearly labeled as ammunition. He touched one as he continued to speak.

“Is this what you’ve been up to since my wife released you from her employ?”

Tess was not prepared with an answer so she hoped her companion would offer assistance. Ross heard the steps behind him and prepared to greet Jacka so he was surprised when the person emerging from the shadows was someone Ross never expected to encounter again. A slow grin crossed his face as he greeted the stranger.

“Monsieur, quite the surprise to see you in Cornwall. And in my mine. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

The French agent, who Ross recognized as Lieutenant Laurent, at one time threatened Ross with execution if he didn’t leave his country, stepped into the light presenting himself with an outstretched hand and sly smile.

“Capitaine Poldark. I hadn’t planned on our paths crossing again.”

“Nor I, Monsieur. Perhaps I should afford you the same hospitality you showed me seeing as how you are on my land and property.”

Ross kept his outward demeanor intact but internally wanted to escort him out with a gun at his back. He contemplated going for one of the nearby weapons but found he was the one suddenly facing the barrel of a gun from his guest.

“Capitaine, I’m afraid you are the one intruding on something which is no concern of yours.”

Giving his guest his best smile Ross said, “Seeing as you’re on my property perhaps I should have a say in what does and does not concern me.”

Ross walked around the cave with Tess close at hand. He knew she was smitten with him as she made no attempt to hide the fact. As he surveyed the workings, Tess took his arm to guide him in the dimly lit area. Ross glanced at her and as uncomfortable as it was to have another woman touch him, he smiled but did not reciprocate the action. He hid his distaste and kept his eyes trained on the items around him. As he walked through the cave he devised a plan to play along by engaging Tess in conversation. Ross knew the girl had motives towards him and as disingenuous as this was, he was going to use it to his advantage.

“So, Tess what’s your part in this? Was procuring my ore part of this scheme or have you and Jacka taken to working with the French as retaliation for my decisions?”

The young woman turned to Ross and demurely spoke.

“Oh no, sir. Jacka ain’t got nothing to do with this. He just wanted the money from selling the ore.”

Tess smiled sweetly but Ross knew she had the heart of a black widow. It might have taken him years to decipher the workings of calculating women, but what he learned was coming in handy at the moment. The Lieutenant watched this display, saying nothing but apparently was quickly bored.

“Your young mademoiselle has been most helpful Capitaine. You lost a sweet one letting her go.”

Laurent went up to Tess and stroked her hair while Ross watched with interest, hoping that this display towards Tess would force her flirtation with him to end. 

“Not according to my wife,” Ross replied.

Brushing off the Frenchman’s touch, Tess moved closer to Ross, putting herself between the two men, but with her attention strictly on Ross, Tess offered her opinion.

“The mistress was jealous, that’s all. She knew of your liking for me, Cap’n. Isn’t that why you came here today? To find me?”

Ross had no idea Tess was this deluded so he kept his laughter down to a slight chuckle. He hadn’t forgotten that her hate for Demelza almost resulted in the burning down of his house at her hands. He said nothing, letting her believe he returned the feelings but in truth, it made his stomach churn. Needing to change the topic, Ross gave an approving nod at the goods around him.

“This is quite a cache you’ve amassed, monsieur. Tell me what your plans are for this?”

Outwardly, Ross was as casual as possible; internally he was nervous that his attempt to gain the Laurent’s trust would fail. This is where Ross hoped Tess would come to his aid and vouch for his honor—so to speak.

“Come now Capitaine, you know of the situation between our two countries. Many do not agree with this supposed peace. Some of us would like to see France take your beloved England.”

Laurent’s words made an impression on Ross, who now had to contrive a way to make his story believable.

“Beloved is a strong word and like many of your French comrades, not all of us are sold on peace. England has done grave injustice to many of its citizens.”

“You sound as though you speak from experience,” the agent said.

Ross smiled wryly, remembering the times that justice served a sour meal: Jim Carter, Ned, and even his own brush with the British courts. In Ross’s eyes, they were all instances of a country failing its citizens.

“I have my own reasons to question loyalty to the crown.”

“What is that?” the Frenchman asked.

“I’d rather not say.”

The men were at a standoff, with Ross choosing to keep some things to himself but Tess had no such filter.

“It be that Ned person hanging, I bet.”

Her voice was just a bit too light for Ross’s taste so he stepped away from her, turning to Laurent. Hesitantly he said, “Yes.”

Surprised at Ross’s displeasure with his own country, the Frenchman was intrigued.

“I see. So Capitaine, are you interested in joining our cause.”

Tess practically giggled with glee as she latched on to Ross again, slipping her arm through his and holding on for dear life. She gave him a bright but simple smile and Ross fought the urge to push her away.

“What do you propose monsieur?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Ross climbed the ladder to the outside world, he saw the sun was already setting. Demelza would be putting the children to bed and likely preparing supper for them. Walking back to Nampara on the narrow, cliffside path, he formulated what he would say to his wife if asked where he’d been. He swore to the Frenchman his loyalty for this scheme and knew that any stumble could and most likely would result in his death. Not a prospect he thought he’d be facing again. For the first time in a long while, Ross knew he couldn’t go through this adventure alone. He was getting too old and he hoped, with his age, slightly wiser. He would need someone to confide in other than Demelza and his first thought was Geoffrey Charles. His nephew was on a path to a military career and with his short stint at Marlough, could be of use. He’d write to him as soon as he got home to secure his partnership.

Reaching the outskirts of his land, Ross’s mood darkened. He knew that walking into his home, the one he’d fought for, the one that housed the loves of his life, would present another kind of battle. This one with himself; torn between revealing all to Demelza and keeping her innocent to these workings for her own safety as well as the safety of their family. Much as he disliked it, he knew which path he would need to take. He just hoped when all was said and done, his fiery urchin would understand and not take him to task too much. He entered the house just as Jeremy and Clowance were trooping off to bed.

“Papa! You missed supper. Mama made a tart. We saved you a piece.”

Clowance, his sweet girl had thrown herself at her father who proceeded to scoop her up and hug her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, picking up the scent of lavender and vanilla—just like her mother. He lifted his head to look into the clear blue eyes of his daughter.

“You mean you and your brother didn’t eat it all?” he said. 

He kept his voice light with a smile added for good measure. Demelza spied the scene from the kitchen door, wiping her hands on her apron. Presently she came towards him, leaning over their daughter to give Ross a kiss. He received it willingly and returned it with as much love as he had. When his wife pulled away, he smiled at her, masking his conflict. Little did he know that his wife was more intuitive than he was and sensed something was wrong.

“Ross, is everything alright? Where were you?” she asked.

Putting Clowance down, Ross walked past her into the parlor to pour himself a drink. Demelza watched him before guiding the children towards the stairs. 

“Go to bed my lovers and I’ll be up shortly to read to you.”

The children looked at their mother, oblivious to the worry she felt as it was masked by the smile she gave them. Bending to give them a kiss each, Demelza turned them around and they did as they were told. She then joined Ross who was now seated by the fire, his mind clearly occupied. Demelza took off her apron and laid it on the dining table before taking a seat next to him. He didn’t acknowledge her until she took his hand in hers and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, drawing him to her.

“Something is worrying you, my love. Tell me?”

Ross lifted his head to see the gentle smile of his wife. He knew what he was about to do would have consequences but it must be done for now.

“Wheal Leisure and the stolen ore. Zacky and I sought out Jacka to question him but he seems to be hiding.”

“And Tess? Did you find her?”

A wave of panic ran through him as he wondered what Demelza might know or surmise. 

“Tess? No, no I didn’t find her. Why do you ask?”

He controlled his nerves as best he could and waited for her response.

“Of late, she and Jacka had been thick as thieves. Now local gossip has said lately she’s been seen alone, wandering around Wheal Leisure. I can’t believe she is moving sacks of ore on her own. She must have engaged someone new for whatever scheme she is involved in now.”

“Yes,” Ross replied with as little commitment as possible.

They sat quietly, each with their own thoughts until a call came from above.

“ _Mama! Where are you?”_

Demelza laughed and turned to Ross.

“I promised the children I’d read to them but then we can have supper.”

She stood and started to walk away when Ross grabbed her hand.

“I love you,” he said.

Demelza was confused at this outburst from her husband and her heart told her he was in some kind of turmoil.

“And I you, my love.”

She leaned down and kissed him, expressing that love.

“I don’t want supper Demelza. Read to the children then come back to me.”

Smiling, she knew his intent and touched his cheek in understanding.

“Why Captain Poldark? Are you making overtures to me?”

He was grateful for her humor and rose to meet her gaze.

“Are you objecting?”

“Not at all but I think we are too old for this worn rug. I’ll meet you upstairs. In our bedroom.”

Ross wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her as his response.

“I’ll be waiting.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Judas,” Demelza said breathily as her body shuddered and Ross lifted his head from the crook of her neck. When their eyes met, she smiled at him as he bent his head to give her another kiss. Their bodies were slick with perspiration and the remnants of their lovemaking yet neither moved to separate from the other. Demelza wanted to keep Ross in the cradle of her hips while Ross laid his head on her breast. They lay still as their combined breath re-synchronized until they were in the same rhythm. Ross enjoyed being in his wife’s embrace, letting the dealings of the day fade away. 

“What’s wrong Ross? Won’t you tell me?”

Her voice was gentle as if she were talking to one of the children. Ross tilted his head to the side so he could look at her face where he saw unfiltered love emanating from her sea-green eyes which added to the guilt he carried over his current situation. He lifted himself off her warm body and moved to lie beside her, bending one arm behind his head the other lying next to her thigh, grazing her skin. He once again retreated into his thoughts yet hoping the deception he was involved in could be exiled from this room as long as he could feel Demelza. 

“Ross?”

Demelza wriggled a little to move up the bed so she could lean against the pillowed headboard and him. He reached down to drag the sheet over them so they were not totally exposed. When she had settled against him again, he replied, keeping his eyes averted from hers.

“Why do you think something is wrong?” he asked.

“Ross, we haven’t been this…passionate in a long while. I’m not complaining, mind you; we’ve had to deal with much strife lately, so I know it takes a toll on both of us. But tonight…well, it was as though you were trying to lose yourself.”

He hesitated only because she was right but not for the reason she thought. An unwelcome flash of Tess came to mind so he refocused on his wife.

“I was my love. I needed to lose myself in you.”

He pulled her up and kissed her as she moved her leg over his body, coming to lay on him, reigniting the fire between them.

“You’re everything to me, Demelza,” he said as his head moved to her neck and his hands slid down to her hip. 

“Ross, you sound so somber. Please can’t you tell me what troubles you?” she said, stopping his actions.

Demelza crossed her arms and leaned her chin on his chest. Ross wanted to share this burden with the person he trusted the most but thought better of it for the time being. Instead, he kissed her again making Demelza forget everything but him as she threaded her hands through his hair holding him still for the taking.

They began to make love again; a luxury that was rare with children, work, the farm, the household, even their friends all taking a piece of them. Now there was something else that would intrude on their lives. Ross was determined to ignore that issue tonight and for as long as possible because he knew that sooner rather than later, he would have to tell Demelza the truth. Until then, all that mattered was her, this room, this bed and their love.


	2. Would I Lie to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza dance around the truth....until things reach a breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day!
> 
> As always I own nothing and owe everything to Winston and Debbie...And you all for reading.

By the end of the first month of Ross’s double life with the French and Tess, he was not only becoming weary of the company but more importantly, he was tired of deceiving Demelza. On more than one occasion, he found he had to remove himself from her presence because he could not look her in the eye and lie to her. They had promised to never keep anything from each other and now he was breaking that vow.

He also knew that Demelza had sensed something was amiss one night as they got ready for bed. Without realizing it, Ross had a wound from his most recent meeting with his new associates. Tess had again tried to push Ross into some show of physical affection but as he dodged her advances, she took a swipe at him leaving a visible scratch on his neck. He took no notice of it until he saw Demelza staring at him. He then came up with some excuse blaming the slip of the hand as he was shaving but he knew that his wife was too clever to believe him. Still, he was not ready to share the truth with her, even though he knew the longer his deception went on the more suspicious Demelza would become. 

For her part, Demelza left the issue alone because she already had her own plan on finding out what her husband was about. She knew Ross was keeping something from her, having lived with him for too long to believe otherwise. She also knew it had something to do with the mine, the ore and, to her dismay, Tess. There was no proof of a connection between all these factions and that was what she was determined to find out.

One day Demelza followed him to the mine, going down the same shaft as she did the day all this started. She heard Ross’s voice echo off the walls but it was when she heard Tess speak that a chill ran through her. There was little time to comprehend what might be going on when she heard another voice, a foreign one. French if she was hearing correctly. Moving closer to find out who this new person was, Demelza was momentarily distracted when she heard Tess whisper to her husband.

“When will ‘ee be with me? I know you want it. 'Ee must be tired with other…things.”

Ross stiffened at her suggestion that he was bored with Demelza or his life with her. It only proved to him the depth of this woman’s dislike for his wife but he had to keep up the charade for the time being..

“Not quite Tess. There will be time enough for us to have a special encounter.”

Tess smiled and moved to kiss him as Ross stepped aside to avoid her. Ross felt the bile rise in his throat. Over the past weeks, he had to succumb to giving Tess a peck here and there so she wouldn’t suspect anything was wrong. He couldn’t bring himself to do it this time; he just wanted to be rid of her and this situation.

“After our mission is accomplished we will plan something.”

That seemed to satisfy Tess for the moment which Ross was glad about. He went back to counting the latest shipment of ammunition as Tess prattled on.

“Will ‘ee tell the mistress of your change of heart?”

He again bristled at her assumption. Ross knew nothing would come of Tess’s turn as a seductress so this ploy couldn’t end fast enough. He also needed to keep Tess away from Demelza not only physically but in thought as well.

“Don’t concern yourself with her. I know how to handle my wife.”

Little did Ross know that his wife, who was just within earshot, had heard this entire exchange and for Demelza it had been enough. She bit the inside of her cheek and ran out of the mine as quickly as possible because she felt as though she was suffocating. As she left Demelza tripped on a stone and let out a muffled, ‘Judas’. She held her breath hoping she wasn’t heard as she kept on the path out.

“What was that?” Ross asked.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Tess answered as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Ross cringed and hoped she hadn’t felt the change in his demeanor. It was bad enough he’d have to find a way to wash the smell of her off his body before returning to Demelza.

“Tess!” Ross said harshly. “Let me go. I need to see if we’ve be discovered.”

He pried himself out of her grasp and ran out the cave entrance, glad to get away from her and take a breath. As he lifted his head, he could swear her smelled the scent Demelza wore; the familiar lavender and vanilla that was her identity. He took a few steps towards the mine shaft and caught a glimpse of dark green material. He’d recognize it anywhere. His heart began to pound in his chest because he knew his wife had been here. Now Ross wondered how much she had seen and heard. He needed to get out of here and get home to face Demelza. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. Frankly he didn’t have to imagine; he knew. He’d dealt with it before and so did not relish facing it again. This time though, he was innocent of any assumed infidelity. He only hoped that Demelza would see it that way.

“Well? Was anyone there?”

Tess’s voice grated on his nerves, forcing Ross to close his eyes while his back was turned to the young woman. He gathered himself before responding to her. Ross needed to find Demelza and see what she knew. 

“No it was nothing. Probably a rat,” he said.

Ross’s tone was cold and dismissive but that didn’t seem to bother Tess. She still kept close to him so that her shoulder touched his as they worked. 

He walked past Tess, ignoring her outreached arm and went back to the box he was counting.

“Let’s finish up and get out of here before someone does find us out.”

Keeping his head down, Ross worked quickly to put the final pieces of ammunition in some kind of order so he could get out of there and away from Tess. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d be facing when he got home but he knew that it would not be pleased. He only hoped his wife would give him the time to explain.

~******~

Demelza was pulling the wash down from the drying rack, carelessly stuffing the items into a carpetbag when Ross appeared. She had already sent Jeremy and Clowance to Killewarren, asking Dwight to come and fetch them. Now Prudie was left to help gather their things for the short trip to join them. Garrick barked at his master’s appearance but kept circling Demelza, thoroughly confused at the commotion being stirred up this morning. She looked up when the dog announced her husband’s arrival but kept on with her packing. Ross stood at the end of the table, watching his wife, feeling a sense of déjà vu of the last time he came upon her preparing to leave him. He said nothing rather waited until Demelza was ready to speak, which he knew she would be. Prudie re-entered alone and looked between her mistress and the master. Demelza still wouldn’t look at Ross but spoke to the servant without breaking her rhythm.

“Are you packed and ready?” she asked.

Prudie hesitated, hoping Ross would say something so when he didn’t she replied.

“Yes, maid. But….”

“Good. Take Garrick with you as well and start towards Killewarren. Tell Dwight and Caroline I’ll follow presently. I’m almost finished here.”

She kept her head down, deliberately avoiding Ross’s gaze. She knew that if she looked into his eyes she would likely breakdown and fall victim to his charms if he tried to stop her. Prudie looked at Ross, silently pleading with him to do something. He didn’t acknowledge her. In a huff, the servant left the room, frustrated with both the master and mistress. When she left, Ross closed his eyes as though he was praying for some kind of guidance. When he opened them, Demelza was staring at him, challenging him.

“Why are you going to Killewarren?” he asked.

She shook her head, her hands now shaking as she struggled to put her bag together.

“Do you care Ross? I thought it would be easier for you to move on with whatever it is you’re about if I were not around.”

The bitterness in her voice was something Ross had not heard for years and it cut him to the core. His heart ached, knowing he was hurting this woman and for what? King and country? Pride? Revenge? Or something else? Was it to prove that he could still be a force to right the world’s wrongs even at other’s expense? He wasn’t sure anymore. What he was sure about was that he wouldn’t let Demelza leave without knowing the truth. It might not make a difference because he knew when his wife made up her mind she could be as stubborn as him. He moved towards her, grabbing her hand as she worked to fasten the bag closed. Demelza looked up at him, seeing the turmoil in his eyes for the first time.

“Demelza, please…” he said.

“Please what?” she responded, her voice breaking in an effort to fight tears.

“I am asking for a moment to explain.”

He left her with that thought then left to go to the parlor. Needing a drink, he poured a glass of rum as Demelza appeared. She had her cloak on and was carrying her bag, clearly prepared to leave no matter what he might say. He wanted her to sit but knew better than to try to make this another conversation. He left her where she was because he knew better than to try and force niceties. Demelza stepped into the room but deliberately kept a distance from him as a way to maintain her perspective. He needed to explain everything that had been going on; not only with Tess but also his involvement with the French. He expected his wife to doubt the former and be angry at the latter. His past infatuation, while long over, left a scar that under the certain circumstance began to ache again. And where the French were concerned she’d be upset that he could be putting his life and the lives of his family in danger. Although Demelza was accustomed to his reckless behaviors, she believed him past that so he knew there would be repercussions to this latest venture.

“I don’t know what you can say Ross. Once again I find myself losing to you to something I don’t know and can’t fight.”

“There is nothing to fight Demelza. Nothing.”

“Perhaps it’s more someone than something,” she said.

With those words she looked him straight in the eyes, the green clouded with unshed tears; it broke Ross.

“There is no “someone” my love.”

He sounded as sincere as he could and hoped she believe him. 

“Really, Ross? Why are you lying to me? Rather why should I expect anything different from you? I suppose I will never learn my lesson.”

She moved quickly in her haste to escape giving Ross barely enough time to stop her as she walked to the door. He ran to cut her off by coming to stand in front of her.

“I’m not lying, Demelza. There is no one but you.”

Searching his face, she gave him a bitter laugh, surprised that he insisted on keeping up the façade.

“It’s no use, Ross. I saw you. I heard you. With Tess.”

“Demelza, I know you’re upset with me and what you think is going on…”

“Think? I know what I heard Ross. Do you have any idea what that did to me?”

So he was right. Demelza had been down in the mine and what she assumed she witnessed was the reason she was breaking their family. He would not let that happen; he was determined to set things right. Despite his vow to stay calm, Ross was perturbed by her automatic assumption at his wrongdoing.

“Tell me Demelza. What do you think you heard?”

He hadn’t meant to push back but he needed to know exactly what she witnessed either in reality or perception. Demelza was taken aback by his suddenly arrogant persona. She expected him to deny but not take a stance whereby he turned this around on her, wanting to relive that past humiliation.

“Are you asking _me_ to tell _you_ what you’ve done?”

“Yes. Don’t you remember what happened when you last assumed my behavior? With Elizabeth at Sawle Church?”

The tone in his voice was confrontational and Demelza was not prepared for that or his bringing up the past.

“Ross…”

She started to tremble as her memory went back to a time she thought they had passed. His reopening a wound they had worked hard to heal was not appreciated. She stepped around him so she could leave, pausing in the foyer to gather herself. Ross realized he may have gone too far with his last statement when he saw this reaction. He ran after her, and when he reached her, wrapped her in his arms.

“You’re wrong, Demelza”

His voice was firm catching Demelza’s attention. She stood still waiting for him to explain but doubting he could.

“Am I Ross?”

It was a dare on her part for him to make her believe his words.

“Yes.”

“And what am I wrong about?”

“Tess.”

“Really? I know the girl has a liking for you. She has since the first day. And I know you and how you justify a man looking at other women.”

Ross was not prepared for her to throw his own words back at him but in this instance, it was not true at all.

“Some men do look at other women. I’ll admit I have in the past…”

“Sometimes doing more than look,” she spat at him.

This kind of venom coming from his wife was out of character, so the response he wanted to give fell away to something that he hoped would shock her into listening.

“As does a woman on occasion, isn’t that right my love?”

His reference to her dalliance with Hugh pushed Demelza to her limit and she flew at him, her fists pounding his chest in rage. Ross let her get out her anger against his body, taking all she had to throw at him without saying a word. It was as if she were giving him the physical punishment he felt he deserved for the weeks of lying he saddled her with. The tears streamed down her cheeks, her breath came in gasps and her eyes were unfocused as though she were in a trance. Ross knew that words would not bring her back to him so he did the only thing he could think of to shock her out of this mood. He was relentless, not letting her move as his mouth pressed against hers, his tongue pushing for entrance. Demelza struggled to catch her breath then, as if struck by lightning, she was hit with a need that surpassed any anger or doubt hanging over them. She returned his kiss, move for move before pulling away, needing air. 

“Ross, I won’t let you ruin what we’ve built. I won’t let you forget what we’ve got.”

She spoke barely above a whisper but Ross could feel her heart racing, as was his own. Her words made him forget the reason they were arguing, as he wondered if the anger she felt was dissolving into passion. Against all logic, Ross found that he wanted Demelza more than he ever had and by her actions, she seemed to feel the same. However, to act on that impulse could either result in her resenting him even more or allow him to reach her in a way to where she would listen. He answered her question with action by kissing her again and was preparing to carry her to their room, when Demelza pulled away from him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him up the stairs.

“Demelza, what are you….” he said as she pushed open the door.

Not bothering to close it, rather letting it swing, Demelza took hold of his lapels and brought him down for another kiss. Bending his head he offered her his mouth and as if by some invisible force, she took it. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down to meet hers, opening her lips to tease his with her tongue.

Her mouth moved over his, tantalizing him with her lips and tongue while her hands worked at a steady pace to free him of some of his garments. In the meantime, Ross accepted what his wife was offering, his fingers working on the bodice of her dress, tugging it to loosen the material. He attacked the exposed skin, nipping and suckling, causing Demelza to whimper. Ross’s own breath began to come out in gasps, the desire to join with his wife becoming frantic. Realizing that neither of them could wait any longer, Demelza pulled Ross to the bed. As she lay down, she pulled up her skirts, revealing her endless legs and welcoming womanhood. Needing no further encouragement and without ceremony, Ross flicked open the buttons of his breeches and descended upon her. His body was primed as he fell into his wife’s embrace. In spite of everything, the love and passion they had for each other could not be tempered. Ross kissed Demelza with all he had; it was a manifestation of his love that conveyed more than their joined bodies.

“Ross,” Demelza murmured. 

Ross lifted his head to look at her, their eyes locked, sharing something known only to them. Their breaths mingled as Ross led the dance their bodies knew so well but Demelza soon took control, clamping her thighs around his hips and rolling them until she was sitting astride him. Ross’s initial surprise was replaced with excitement as this new position brought forth a different side to his wife. She held still, smiling down at him while giving him time to adjust. He provided her a cheeky grin before pushing up into her, producing a groan from Demelza followed by her own movements. They still said nothing, letting actions speak louder than words until that moment they reached the precipice. As always they arrived there together: in sync as they were in so many other aspects of their lives. Needing and wanting to feel Ross, Demelza leaned over and sealed her lips to his, her tongue taking possession of his mouth. For his part, Ross held her hips in place as they rode the final wave of passion, knowing that nothing and no one could break this bond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but this was originally a much longer chapter that needed to be split....more of this to follow shortly.


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza's encounter continues....and decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and all errors or omissions are mine alone.

They said nothing as they lay on the bed, gathering themselves after the impromptu encounter which left them breathless. While Ross knew what happened to them was the ultimate release and expression of their feelings for each other he still needed to unload this burden he’d been carrying for as the old adage says, ‘The truth shall set you free’. With Prudie and the children at Killewarren he was glad for the privacy needed to explain to Demelza everything that had been going on. Not only with Tess but also his involvement with the French. He expected his wife to doubt the former and be angry at the latter. His past infatuation, while long over, left a scar that under the wrong circumstance could begin to ache again. And where the French were concerned she’d be upset that he could be putting his life and the lives of his family in danger. Although Demelza was accustomed to his reckless behavior he knew there would be repercussions to this latest foray.

He looked over at his wife and took in her profile. Her skin shone with the afterglow of their lovemaking while her eyes were trained on the canopy above their bed. Her fire red hair had come out of its pins to fall in a cascade on the pillows. Her dress was askew with her shoulders and the curve of her breast bare to his view. A slight darkening had begun on her skin where his mouth had taken hold. Ross rose up on an elbow and reached over to turn her chin towards him. Demelza let her gaze meet his but where he expected to see peace, he saw unrest. No matter that this interlude was steered by her, it was clear that the initial reason for it still weighed on her mind. He said nothing, choosing instead to help straighten her clothes in an attempt to return to some semblance of decorum. Then he moved to do the same for himself, pivoting so his back was towards her when he felt her hand slide up his spine. He said nothing but swiveled around to look at her leaning over to give her a gentle kiss. Standing, he looked around the room for any stray clothing and started to leave the room.

“Ross?” Demelza sat up, holding her dress in place.

“I’ll be in the parlor Demelza. Come down when you’re dressed. We still need to talk.”

He didn’t wait for her reply instead choosing to leave quickly as she remained in bed most likely to wondering what had just transpired and what she would face when she joined him downstairs.

~******~

He returned to the rum he left in haste earlier and paced the room. His mind recalling the last half hour, when Demelza appeared. She had her cloak draped over her arm and was again carrying her bag. It seemed she was still prepared to leave if this didn’t go well. He wanted her to sit but knew better than to try and make this just another conversation no matter what they had just shared in their bed. He left her where she was because he knew better than to try and force niceties.

“Can I get you some port?”

“No. I think I’ll need my wits about me.”

“I’ve never known you when you didn’t have those Demelza. Often more than I.”

“That is true.”

She smiled; a sign to Ross that she likely was still feeling the aftershocks of their lovemaking and not totally closed off to this discussion. Perhaps this wasn’t going to be as difficult as he thought when he saw her move to the settle, leaving the bag by the door and her cloak draped on the dining chair. Taking a sip of his rum, he joined her but did not expect her emotions to churn so quickly. Putting the glass down, Ross instinctively reacted to her when he saw the tears begin to fall. 

“I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry,” he said as he moved to kiss her.

Demelza did not immediately respond to his embrace; not until she felt his lips on her face. She moved back and swiped at her cheeks with the back of her hand. The gesture reminded Ross of the young woman he saved from a dog fight and the many tears she shed during the early years of their marriage. After a few deep breaths, Demelza regained her composure and, from the determined look on her face, the reason they began to quarrel before retreating to their bedroom seemed to have resurfaced.

“Why would you say that to me? About what happened after you and Elizabeth met at Sawle Church. Do you not remember how painful that time was for us?”

“Yes” he whispered. “I do remember which is why what you think I’ve done or am doing with Tess is unfathomable. I would never put us back in that place Demelza.”

“Then what _is_ your connection with Tess? The girl is obviously taken with you Ross and yet, she’s done so much to hurt us. _Do_ you have feelings for her?”

Ross underestimated the depth of hurt his deception would cause his wife. He hadn’t seen this type of despair in her since his folly with Elizabeth almost ten years prior. Back then he let it fester to where the poison of the act was almost incurable and Demelza was ready to cut it out rather than stay and fight it. He wasn’t going to let that happen again.

“Please, let me explain,” he started.

She seemed not to hear him for she continued pouring her heart out to him.

“Is she attractive to you because of her youth?”

She stared him down, waiting for a response but all Ross was trying to do was fight the urge to laugh until he saw she was serious.

“Now you’re being silly.”

“Am I? We know you’ve a fondness for urchins and the downtrodden. Besides, what I heard between you and…Tess…reminded me of what you said to Elizabeth a long time ago when you basically dismissed my existence. Have you said to her the sweet things you once said to me?”

Ross knew there was no more time to dance around the topic. He took her hands in his and held them tightly, not wanting her to flee when he started to speak.

‘”I would hope what just happened upstairs would erase any doubts about that Demelza. My love, please don’t think that my actions with or about Tess are anything to do with you.”

Demelza’s eyes widened, not quite believing what he was saying.

“What? How are they not when they cut my heart to the core? Ross you’re not making sense.”

“Give me leave to explain.”

As she struggled to understand and not let preconceived notions taint her mindset, Demelza’s instinct was to take her things and leave. She also saw the look in his eyes that appeared to be pleading with her to listen. It was Ross’s deportment which made her force herself to relax. Needing to keep a distance from her husband, she clasped her hands in her lap but looked to Ross and said, “Perhaps I should have that glass of port now.”

Ross went to get her the drink and another for himself, all the while contemplating what he was going to say. He was upset he lost his focus earlier and brought up the past; it was that he couldn’t believe Demelza would think he’d betray her that way again. But wasn’t that exactly what he was doing by keeping things from her. He handed her the small glass and sat next to her, watching as she took a sip. Ross did the same, taking a bigger gulp of the amber liquid, then began.

“Demelza, from the bottom of my heart, I tell you that not now, not ever, has Tess been anything more than a servant. Now, not even that as she seems determined to destroy us.”

He waited and watched her reaction to his words. She took another sip of her drink and nodded.

“I hate to admit this, Ross, but you’re right about that. I knew she harbored some sort of resentment while she was still employed with us but since I discharged her, it seems her feelings border more on revenge.”

Ross was encouraged by her engagement in the dialogue especially when she he gave him a small smile which Ross saw as an opening to go on.

“I agree my love. However I believe you are correct in your perception that she has some romantic interest in me.”

He glanced at his wife and saw a raised eyebrow accompanied by a smirk. He shook his head and said, “I will concede that much to you. But that does not mean it was reciprocated at all.”

“You mean she’s someone like your friend, Margaret?”

Ross sputtered at the mention of that name from the past. 

“What? Where did you hear that name?”

Demelza enjoyed catching Ross off guard but didn’t want to stray from the matter at hand. She knew the stories of Margaret and it didn’t bother her; not like this thing with Tess.

“Cornwall is a small area, Ross. Things get said and travel swiftly,” she said.

Her husband kept his eye on her, confused at her calmness when talking about a woman from his past. He still didn’t know when or where Demelza would have heard about Margaret.

“That is true, Demelza, but I’ve never known her, Margaret, to have come here.”

Now she had the upper hand and while she didn’t plan on the conversation taking this turn, perhaps it would make Ross see how people and events connected to him had a way of coming back to affect her. She sipped her port while gazing at him over the rim of the glass.

“Well, it seems she had many other, acquaintances in the area, Ross. In fact I met her at Sir Hugh’s ball many years ago. Do you remember? You didn’t attend because you had business in Truro if I recall,” she said coyly.

Of course now she knew he hadn’t gone back to Elizabeth, but the whole incident still stung. Ross knew that as well and stretched his hand out to touch her knee but Demelza stayed focused.

“George took it upon himself to introduce us. It seemed he was anxious that she and I meet. Of course I didn’t understand why until much later.”

Taking a deep breath, Ross closed his eyes remembering those days which were just as dark as the ones following his encounter with Elizabeth in the church. Now he was creating another storm with this plot involving Tess. Would he never learn? He turned back to Demelza, resolved to tell her truth and deal with the consequences. 

“I see. I did know Margaret at one time when I first returned from the war and before you and I….”

“Yes. I believe one of those ‘meetings’ happened the night before I saw you swimming.”

Another shock Demelza gave him that Ross was not ready for.

“Swimming?”

“In Nampara Cove?”

“Well you seem to be a fountain of historical information my love. Is there anything else you have stored in your memory banks?”

She giggled then and Ross knew they were on the way to clearing the air. He moved closer to her and tested the waters by turning her head to kiss her. It was a conciliatory kiss meant to restart the mending process. A soft moan came from Demelza, vibrating through Ross, reawakening the desire from earlier. If he didn’t need to have this discussion, he’d take his wife back to bed. Instead he pulled away, restoring his demeanor to the seriousness of the topic.

“My love, as much as I would enjoy continuing this…conversation… I’m afraid we do need to address your concerns.”

Demelza had almost forgotten why she was leaving until he reminded her. Ross was right; they needed to face whatever it was he had done and she had seen. She moved away from him, thinking the physical distance could act as a buffer around her heart. However, Demelza was not so foolish to think it would last; not after what just occurred between them.

“Yes. Let’s address that. So tell me, what is going on with you and Tess Tregidden?”

Her voice was sharp, telling Ross that she wanted no flowery explanations; just the truth. So she would have that.

“I will but you must let me explain fully. No more assumptions. Agreed?”

She was perplexed at his precursor to what she expected would be a confession. Although her heart told her that after their afternoon encounter, Demelza knew that Ross could not betray her or break their marriage vows again. So now she had no idea why he was involved with Tess unless it had something to do with the stolen ore. Could that be it?

“Ross, are you and Tess….”

He put his finger to her lips to stop her continuing that thought.

“Hush and let me explain.”

While she didn’t like his commanding her to obey, Demelza’s impatience and need to know what her husband doing had her keeping quiet. She clasped her hands in her lap but kept her eyes trained on Ross. When he saw that she had acquiesced, Ross relaxed a little then began.

“The ore that was stolen and the weapons that you and Drake found are connected.”

“What? How?”

Her outburst caused Ross to give her a warning glance and Demelza nodded in understanding.

“Zacky’s instinct that Jacka was stealing the ore was correct but we didn’t know for certain about Tess’s involvement until you said something. And until I saw her in the mine myself. When I went to confront her, I found that there was more to her actions than just robbing from us to sell to others. It seems your former housemaid has aligned herself with the French for a price. The weapons hoard is theirs in preparation for a planned attack.”

“Ross!”

The shock on her face was a welcome sight to Ross because it meant that Demelza knew for certain there was no betrayal of their marriage and that her interest had turned to the treasonous act instead. Or so he thought.

“So Tess was, is, working with the French to betray the country but that doesn’t tell me why you were making plans for an assignation with her,” she said.

It was now Ross’s patience that was wearing thin. So much so that he stood up, strode to the cabinet and poured another drink. 

“Good God Demelza! Do you really think, after what we’ve just shared, what we’ve been to each other and experienced for all these years, that I could even look at another woman, let alone arrange an ‘assignation’?”

His outburst shook her and after taking a moment to let his words settle, Demelza realized that whatever Ross was doing with Tess was not romance related. She went to where he stood and looked him directly in the eye.

“Then tell me,” she said.

He answered her with a kiss. Without hesitation, she returned the kiss, weaving her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place. When they parted, they tilted their heads together, sharing the moment of reconnection. With another kiss, they walked hand in hand to the settle. Ross took a breath and began to relate the whole story.

“I needed to gain her trust. I don’t know how, but the French already drafted Tess to work for them with the stealing of our ore and using our mine. The day after you and Drake found the stash, I went there myself to see what it was all about. Unfortunately, the French were there as well as Tess. I was surprised but didn’t want to let on that I disapproved because the Frenchman, a Lt. Laurent, was the same officer who almost had me hanged the time I went searching for Dwight.”

“Hanged? Judas, Ross you never told me about that!”

Ross forgot that he kept parts of his adventures in France from her because he didn’t want her upset during her pregnancy. He saw now that he was right in that decision but needed to confess all.

“My love, at the time you were carrying Clowance and I thought it better that you not know about it. My only thought was to protect you. Just as it is now.”

Demelza tried to understand why he continually kept things that affected both of them to himself. His concern for her well being was not enough of an explanation.

“Ross, don’t you think I’d want to know if my husband was almost executed? And what do you mean you need to protect me? Protect me from what? Why are you talking in riddles?”

She saw her glass of port still sitting on the small side table, picked it up and gulped it down. Ross kept his eyes on her waiting for the chance to continue. When she put down the glass and caught his gaze he knew to go on.

“Demelza, the French mean business. And not about buying stolen ore. They are determined to lead an invasion of the French onto Cornish soil and they want to use our mine and cove to accomplish that. When I came upon them, I had to persuade my old acquaintance that I would not betray them and that, if needed I could assist them.”

Demelza was incredulous that he Ross would take such chances after everything they’d experienced in the past.

“But Ross you are a Member of Parliament. This would be treason. Worse than anything Ned was accused of.”

Her voice conveyed her fear about what he was getting in the midst of so Ross asked a question he thought he knew the answer to.

“Do you think me an idiot?”

Demelza paused before answering.

“Often. But in this instance…”

“Of course you’re right, my love. It would be considered treason. If I was actually working against the British government.”

He took a sip of his rum and watched as Demelza came around to understanding what he was saying.

“Are you telling me the government knows about this? By whose order?”

“The King. By way of Wickham.”

“Wickham? I thought there was nothing to do with him since Ned’s death.”

“I thought so too until I found out people in our circle, people we once trusted, were in fact, traitors. Not just to us personally, but the country as well.”

“This is unbelievable. So now you’ve become a spy. And your relationship with Tess….”

“There is no relationship with Tess, Demelza. As cruel as it may seem, I might have led her to believe that she might have a chance with me because you and I….”

“Yes?” with raised eyebrow

“Were possibly having troubles.”

He waited for her reaction before he went on. “Come now. Do you really think…? Of course it’s not true but she need not know that.”

“I see.”

“Now do you understand why I’ve had to be so distant? It was not to do with you but this work. I should know better than to try and lie to you.”

She said nothing. Instead she stood and walked around the room, stopping by the window to look out towards the sea. 

“So what do we do now?”

“We?”

Spinning around, Demelza had a self assured expression on her face, signaling her acceptance of what he’d said.

“Yes, Ross. We. You forget I’m a miner’s daughter and know the ways of locals as well, if not better, than you. If Tess believes you’ve told me of your so called affair with her, she will likely make it her business to confront me. In which case I can possibly see how much more she knows about all this French business. You may think you’ve found a way to get her to talk about her actions but I’m sure she’s more than likely distracted by your infinite charms.”

A small grin accompanied her last statement, confirming to Ross that Demelza believed what he had just shared and that any concern over Tess was now mired in her traitorous behavior and not his infidelity.

“Demelza, I appreciate the offer but I’ve already enlisted Geoffrey Charles to help devise a plan to bring the French to justice. He is well acquainted with the players involved as well as being a soldier in training….”

Her eyes widened when she heard this latest piece of the tale. The last thing she wanted to think was that their nephew had any knowledge of his indiscretions, past or present.

“Geoffrey Charles? He knows of your dealings with the French? And Tess?”

Ross should have known that Demelza would be upset that he confided in someone other than her on the onset of this plan but was surprised at her reaction to it being Geoffrey Charles.

“My love, all Geoffrey Charles knows is that the French have enlisted me in their plan. He knows nothing of Tess or her supposed attachment to me.”

“Oh, so now it’s an attachment. I do say Ross, your ways with women should be envied by all.”

He was unsure if she was joking or not until he saw her saunter across the room, pour herself another glass of port and smile at him. There was a brightness in her eyes that hadn’t been there earlier which put Ross at ease. He approached her slowly, his own face breaking into a crooked grin which she returned.

“The only thing I should be envied for, my love, is having you in my life.”

At that point he took the glass from her and placed it on breakfront. Putting his hands on her waist, he searched her face for any resistance, and seeing none, leaned in to kiss her. Demelza responded in kind, her hands grasping the material of Ross’s sleeve and holding tight. Any doubts of his feelings or hers were quickly erased by the melding of their lips and the connection of their bodies. Breathless, they parted, silently reaching an agreement.

“Shouldn’t we go and retrieve our children, since it appears you’re no longer leaving me?”

There was a playful tone to his voice that Demelza found hard to resist as much as she didn’t want to admit he was right. She couldn’t and wouldn’t leave him now; not when there was so much at stake. Not just their livelihood, but their lives and that of their friends and family. Demelza also knew that no matter how determined or clever Ross was, they would need the help of those other than just Geoffrey Charles.

“Contrary to what logic tells me I am not leaving you. This time.”

He smiled at her, his hand going to her face, caressing her soft cheek, brushing a stray tendril behind her ear.

“Tell me what I need to do to change that to ‘never’.”

Demelza contemplated his request and was tempted to keep this game going but thought the better of it. Deep down she had no intention of leaving Ross, now or ever; he was right on that score. Her finger traced the area where his now faded scar was, tracing his jaw until her thumb grazed his lower lip.

“Are you so sure of that? And me?”

A knowing grin came to Ross’s face as he answered.

“I shouldn’t be, I know. But I am.”

“Perhaps,” Demelza said, “Just don’t get too sure of yourself.”

“Believe me, my love, in this, I’m not. Now about the children?”

She moved around him, walking slowly across the room before pausing at the doorway.

“Do you think we could ask Dwight and Caroline if the children could stay with them for the time being? Prudie is there to look after them, so they shouldn’t be a bother. And if we are going to try and outwit the French and Tess Tregidden, I don’t think they should be around. In case something should go amiss.”

Her comment about something going awry hadn’t occurred to him in that way. He only thought of the real danger to him; his concern for Demelza was more in line with any repercussions from his actions rather than direct attacks to her. Yet, what she said made sense; keeping the children away would be best until this was all done and over with.

“I hadn’t thought about that. Once again you are the clever one, Demelza. I’ll ride over to Killewarren now and talk to Dwight.”

Ross walked past Demelza into the foyer looking for his hat and gloves when her hand reached out and clutched his arm.

“Must you go right away? I’m sure it can wait for a little while.”

“Demelza, I don’t think it’s proper to abandon our children with our friends.”

“It’s not abandonment when both parties agree.”

He came back to where she stood, looking for an explanation.

“I suppose not.”

“Besides I think we should discuss how we are going to handle the Frenchman and Tess. If we are to keep this charade going, I think we need to formulate a plan that makes sense and will not be questioned.”

“I see. And do you have such a plan in mind, my love?”

“I think so. What do you say we go upstairs and I’ll lay it out for you?”

Ross hid his surprise at her sudden coyness but didn’t object.

“Demelza, what are you about?”

She came closer to him, her hands going up to his head, threading her fingers through his hair and bringing his face towards hers. Without a word, Demelza reached up to brush his lips with hers, teasing them into submission. A flick of her tongue was all Ross needed to let her in. All of a sudden, passion consumed them as it had earlier. Two people who had disconnected but who now had found that common bond again. 

“Ross,” Demelza murmured as Ross’s mouth slid down her neck; his hands rubbing along the lines of her body, gaining momentum.

“I want you my love.”

“Yes.”

She grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs when he stopped her progress.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He said nothing but changed their direction to that of the parlor again. Her cloak still lay across the table, inviting enough for what Ross had in mind. Bringing Demelza to stand by the old piece of furniture, Ross gently laid her across the green velvet material, watching her hair spread across the material, like copper floating on the sea.

“You’re mad,” she said.

“Am I?”

He didn’t let her answer as he threw off his coat and waistcoat and climbed over her, his face hovering over hers.

“There are many advantages to not having children around, my love. But I think perhaps this is the best of all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this yet--not until I had the rest of the story done but real life and work may delay my ability to update. Besides, I know some people weren't not thrilled with this plot and I wanted to show where it was going....I don't like Tess either.


	4. Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza play and plot. Demelza and Tess bait and switch. Dwight and Demelza discuss and declare. Ross and Geoffrey Charles recall and reminisce. Oh, and kids offer some Poldark cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally of my doing so any errors, omissions, or whatever else, are mine. This chapter is long because there was a lot of territory to cover and set up for the rest of the story.

“Dwight’s cottage,” Demelza suggested. “It’s at the edge of the village and the route to get there is not easily managed.”

The couple lay wrapped around each other in front of the fire with her cloak and an old quilt protecting them from the chill. After their joining on the dining table they moved to the rug between the settles not just for warmth but because they were no longer young enough to lay comfortably on the hard wood surface. They savored the last moments of their time together before they put this dangerous and possibly foolish plan in motion. The loving they shared in the past day made it clear to Ross and Demelza that any time apart would be hard on them. While it was decided that Demelza would still go to Killewarren to give the pretense of a falling out with Ross, the couple also decided that in order for them to stay in touch, some kind of neutral ground would have to be found. This was not just so they could fill each other in on the progress of their plan but to appease the need they would likely feel for each other if only for a few days. Clearly both Killewarren and Nampara were out of the question which gave Demelza the idea of using their friend’s old home.

They couple knew the only way to keep their children safe and Prudie out of the way was to leave them at Killewarren. They also knew they would need to let Dwight and Caroline know what was going on so they too could keep the other members of the Poldark family out of the line of fire. However, they thought it best to leave the handling of Tess to Ross. As much as Demelza didn’t like the idea of her husband’s continued interaction with the girl--especially now that Tess believed she and Ross would be together shortly—they knew that for this whole scheme to work, Tess had to believe she had won and that Ross was hers. 

Demelza sat up on an elbow to gauge Ross’s reaction to her suggestion. As she played with the soft hair on his chest, Ross’s hand traced patterns on her back but his eyes were trained on her face. The unwanted scrutiny had Demelza blushing in a way she hadn’t since their early days together and she found it disconcerting. 

“Ross, stop that.”

His face broke into a grin as his fingers moved in a more deliberate pattern, moving towards the curve of her hip.

“Stop what, my love?”

She found his teasing frustrating when she was trying to discuss serious matters affecting their family and future. Exasperated at his attempt to feign ignorance, she sat up, pulling whatever piece of cloth she could to shield her, and spoke.

“That. That look,” she said.

Moving away from him so that his hand dropped to the floor, she tried to stand up but found herself caught in his grasp.

“Ross, let go. If we are to make any of this work, we need to begin now.”

“Are you kicking me out of your arms and into Tess’? In that case…”

He let go of the material as Demelza pulled away, almost sending her flying. She regained her balance long enough to drop onto the settle to catch her breath and give him a pointed look. He was amused at her discomfort as he sat on the floor in his own state of nakedness, tempted to take her in another round of loving. But knowing they could not indulge in their passions, Ross reached for his breeches. He then stood and with his back turned, slipped them on quickly. When they were secured he pivoted back to look at his wife who was also redressing herself. She had already gotten into her shift and petticoat and was just fastening her corset when Ross came towards her. He moved her fingers away to take over the task, his gaze focused on the soft swell of her breast. There was a faint blush on the exposed skin in addition to Demelza feeling a warmth course through her body. She lifted her head to look at her husband.

“I told you to stop that,” Demelza said softly.

“Is that what you meant? You don’t want me looking at you? Or touching you?”

“Yes.”

Her answer was no louder than a breath, her pupils so wide that the green of her eyes were barely noticeable. Ross grinned as he lowered his head to hers, whispering as he moved.

“Or kissing you?”

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, working them slowly until both their tongues tangled and fought for control. After a few moments of heated and breathless connections they parted, their breath mingling as they put their heads together. 

“You best not be showing Tess this kind of attention. Or that slap I gave you all those years ago will seem like a whisper of the wind.”

Ross broke into laughter at his wife’s reference to the past; something that would have been hard to do if they were not so secure in their relationship and marriage. However, at this time he appreciated her sense of humor because what they were about to enter into would find no room for humor.

“I’ll keep that in mind my love every moment that I am in your former servant’s presence.”

He wrapped her in a tight embrace, savoring the feel of her body against his. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent and committing it to memory. As he did so he felt his shirt dampen. When he pulled away, Ross saw that tears ran down Demelza’s cheeks. He knew that despite her brave demeanor towards this new adventure, his wife was feeling the same anxiety he was. If this failed it could prove disastrous for everyone.

“Demelza, I am sorry for letting things get this far. It was never my intention. And I promise that once this is over, we will take the children and go a holiday. Away from impertinent housemaids, French generals and rebellious villagers. It is the least you deserve.”

She smiled at his suggestion. 

“That would be lovely, Ross. In truth, just ending all this turmoil so that we can sit and watch the children play while drinking tea will be enough of a holiday for me.”

Once again her strength and simple resolve to the situation amazed him.

“As you wish.”

He kissed her again then let her finish dressing as he did the same. The sun was setting and time was fleeting. Demelza still needed to get to Killewarren and get settled while he prepared for his meetings with the French. Towards that end, Geoffrey Charles was due at any time and the last thing Ross thought Demelza would want was for their nephew to see them in a state of debauchery.

“Come, we should make haste. I imagine Geoffrey Charles is on his way to help me lay plans for this meeting and I doubt you want him to find us like this.”

“Judas, Ross! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Demelza started to frantically move around the room, straightening up, trying to remove any evidence of what had just occurred. Ross stood by the window, watching his wife’s actions as he kept an eye out for his nephew.

“Dwight’s cottage is a perfect solution my love.”

She had taken a seat to put her shoes on and stopped to look at him.

“Truly?”

“Yes. Not only will it afford us privacy but we won’t need to make it presentable once our meetings are over.”

When she understood what he was trying to imply, she threw a pillow at him which he caught before it could make contact. He walked it back to her and fluffed it before placing it back on the seat. 

“Ross you are incorrigible!”

“No, my love, just truthful. You and I both know that we will be using Dwight’s cottage for more than just talking.”

Not able to deny that fact, she conceded power, standing up so she could slide her arms around his torso. Laying her head against his chest she murmured,” I know. But for me, it will be the place that, for now, we can feel safe and where the world can go away, if only for a day.”

Ross pulled her away and took her face in his hands. He began to place random kisses on her starting with her forehead, eyes, cheeks and lips. They were soft but filled with the love that did not need words. When he had finished, he continued to hold her still making sure she could not move.

“Wherever you are my love is the only world that matters. Nothing else exists.”

She took in his words and gave him a smile.

“Thank you Ross. Although Tess may disagree with you.”

Her sweet countenance evaporated to the feisty Demelza he fell in love with.

“Have no fear. The only attention Tess Trigidden will get from me will be that which revolves around this mission. There will be no more chances for her to press for “an occasion.”

Demelza let out a sign of relief that she hadn’t expected to rise. 

“I’m glad to hear that. The key is to make sure Tess believes we are truly broken. After what happened here, I will be hard pressed to put you in a bad light.”

The banter between them returned with ease for which they were both grateful. Demelza was about to say something more when a horse could be heard outside. They walked to the window in time to see Geoffrey Charles dismount. The pair exchanged glances and one last kiss before turning to greet their nephew.

“Ready my love?” he asked.

“I hope so.”

~******~

Demelza’s chance to test the waters of this plot came upon her sooner than expected as she was riding back to Killewarren. She was along the cliff side path, when she saw the petite figure of Tess, walking briskly ahead of her. The closer she got to the girl, the more she realized how unprepared she felt for an actual confrontation. Unlike her going to Elizabeth all those years ago to gift her Ross after believing her marriage was over, this time Demelza knew she would never cede her husband to anyone. Considering the direction Tess was walking, Demelza assumed she was going to meet Ross at the mine. Little did Tess know that Demelza had left her husband and nephew back at Nampara, waiting for the French. Their parting felt painful, as though they were saying a more permanent goodbye but Ross reassured Demelza that the end would justify the means and that the breach, which was only a ruse for the benefit of others, was temporary. Demelza kept that in mind as she neared her former servant. A part of her wanted to spur her horse into full gallop and bypass Tess to go see her children; then she thought about what she and Ross were about to embark on and knew if she were going to go along with this plot, it needed to be full out. As the vision of Tess became clearer, Demelza tightened her grip on the reins and channeled her old feelings of jealousy surrounding Ross in the hopes they would work in convincing the girl that her pursuit of her husband succeeded.

“Tess!” she called while still several feet away.

The petite brunette turned around with a smile on her face that soon faded when she saw who the rider was. Demelza slowed the horse to a stop forcing Tess to face her. From her perch atop Caerhays, Demelza gave the young woman a warm smile, throwing back to when she first hired Tess to work at Nampara. If Demelza knew then what kind of trouble would accompany her good intentions, she might have done things differently. But that was water under the bridge and at the moment she needed to draw this woman into her trust so that Ross’s plan would not be jeopardized. Grasping her skirt, Demelza threw her leg over the stirrup and slid down, her feet firmly planted on the ground. She kept her outward composure even as her inner feelings were far from calm.

“You seem to be in hurry, Tess. Have you found other employment? “

Demelza’s tone was even and steady as her mind formulated how she wanted to direct this conversation. She’d have to take the lead from her former servant but she was prepared for some fairly obvious innuendo.

“No ma’am. Not exactly. I just be helping Jacka with some things,” Tess replied.

It was clear the girl was lying but Demelza let her go on. 

“Is that so? Do you think it wise to get involved with Jacka after all the ill will he’s brought upon the village?”

The question was posed to see if Tess would offer anything more as to their doings.

“Jacka ain’t no bother. He’s just a lot of bluster. Captain Ross…”

She started to speak but caught herself when she realized what she had said. By the smirk on Tess’s face, Demelza could tell the girl was anxious to say more but needed to remember she was to be the one to draw out the information.

“Yes I imagine my husband would make it a point to see that no harm came to you. Or Jacka. He’s always had a soft spot for the villagers.”

Tess’s eyes widened at this because she was surprised not just that Demelza seemed to know what was going on and seemed to accept it but that Ross’s alleged feelings were being confirmed—and by his wife. She kept her enthusiasm at bay as she spoke.

“Yes ma’am. The Captain was always kind to me. Very kind,” Tess said with more than a hint of sweetness in her voice.

“I’m glad to know you’ve found a new direction. Sometimes the unexpected leads to new adventures.”

Tess looked at Demelza slightly confused at what her former was saying. Of course she was enjoying her newfound freedom as well as the attentions of Captain Poldark. She couldn’t tell that to the Captain’s wife so she smiled sweetly and said,” Yes, ma’am. I ain’t complaining.”

“As long as you find happiness Tess, that is what matters most in life.”

Demelza’s voice lowered as she tried to convey a hint of wistfulness. She turned her back to Tess and dabbed at her eyes hoping the young woman watched her. In fact Tess was doing just that, with heightened curiosity as she tried to assess what her former mistress was feeling.

“Is something wrong?”

She wasn’t quite sure how to address Demelza so Tess said nothing.

“’Tis nothing for you to fret about, Tess.”

The girl nodded as Demelza pivoted back to look at her. Tess saw how distressed Demelza looked which was something she hadn’t seen while in her employ. Whatever it was that had Mistress Poldark this upset must be significant. Tess softened a little, moving her to ask, “Can I do anything?”

At the offer of assistance, Demelza felt she had gained some ground with Tess. This would allow her to plant the idea of Ross’ infidelity in the girl’s mind, hopefully putting Tess at a disadvantage.

“Perhaps you can, Tess. Have you heard of any new arrivals to the village?”

Tess didn’t quite understand the question but didn’t admit as much.

“No mistress. Why?”

“No particular reason. It’s just that, well, I thought perhaps Captain Poldark had found some new workers for the mine. He’s been spending so much time working I thought mayhap he was training someone new.”

The words struck a chord in Tess. Could the mistress be suspecting her liaison with the captain? If so, what should she say? Demelza saw that Tess was thinking about what she’d just asked. This plan of Ross’s may actually work. But before she got too confident, Demelza thought it best to move on.

“I’m sorry to burden you Tess but I must be on my way. The children will be waiting.”

“Ain’t Prudie with ‘em?”

“Yes but being in a strange place…”

Demelza cleverly dropped the hint that she was not at Nampara and therefore, not with Ross. She waited now to see Tess’s reaction.

“Strange place? Ain’t they at Nampara?”

Hesitating for a moment, Demelza quietly answered.

“Um, no. They’re at Killewarren right now. Captain Poldark and I…well let’s just say we needed a little time to ourselves. He has so much to deal with that the children and I were a bit of a distraction.”

By the widening of Tess’s eyes, Demelza could see the young woman was taking in everything she was saying. Demelza kept her eyes averted so that Tess couldn’t see the slight smirk that was threatening to appear.

Tess, however, did nothing to hide the small smile that became visible. She was processing the fact that the Captain was breaking from his wife and family which could only mean he was going to take their own relationship to the next level.

“Oh,” is all Tess could reply.

She said nothing more but Demelza could tell from her expression that Tess was feeling quite sure of herself and her position with Ross. To be honest, Demelza was not sure she felt about that herself. The thought of Ross having any other female admirer did not sit well. No matter how much she knew it had no base. Twinges of old feelings came back which she immediately shook off.

“I really must be going.”

Demelza swung up onto the horse and adjusted herself. Grasping the reins and her crop she directed the horse back on the path.

“Take care of yourself Tess.”

The young woman gave a slight curtsy out of habit then stayed put as Demelza rode out of sight. For obvious reasons, Tess had a feeling of euphoria that she hadn’t expected to feel so soon. She presumed Ross was interested in her but this news from his wife seemed to make the possibility of something more with the captain a reality. With a new lightness in her step, Tess made her way to the mine in hopes of meeting her Captain there.

~******~

Demelza entered Killewarren feeling a mix of exhaustion and anticipation. The exhaustion was from the varied events from the day; not just her romp with Ross but the encounter with Tess as well. Both were draining but for very different reasons. As for anticipation, she knew she would have to bide her time until she and Ross could meet to discuss their next move. She knew this would hinge on how his meeting went with the Frenchman and her nerves were coiled at the prospect. It still surprised her that he had included Geoffrey Charles in his machinations nevertheless, she was glad that someone they could trust, who might also offer some physical support, would be part of this endeavor. 

As she turned the corner into the great room, she saw her children sitting with Caroline, flipping the pages of a book with Garrick at their feet. The mutt raised his head as he caught sight of his mistress. Just as she had almost twenty years before, Demelza got a sense of comfort from her oldest friend. How this dog was still living was beyond her but who was she to question mother nature? She untied her cloak and pulled it from her shoulders as the dog ambled slowly towards her. Demelza crouched down after meeting the dog half way.

“Poor Garrick. Are you sad that I took you from your warm corner in Nampara? Have you been watching over Jeremy and Clowance for me?”

She sounded weary but did her best to not let the others see her turmoil. Returning to a standing position, Demelza walked over to her children and bent to give them each a kiss on the head.

“How are you my loves? Have you been behaving for Aunt Caroline?”

Taking a seat between them she put her arms around their shoulders as she smiled her thanks to her friend.

“They’re treasures, Demelza,” Caroline said. “You and Ross are very blessed.”

There was wistfulness in her voice as Demelza saw a shadow cross her face. Reluctantly Demelza responded.

“We are. I only wish that…”

Demelza paused before going on as she didn’t want to let the children hear anything they shouldn’t. As she glanced at Caroline, it seemed the memory of her dear Sarah passed through her friend’s mind. With nothing more to say, Caroline suddenly turned on her heel and left, leaving Demelza to feel some guilt. As she sat there with her thoughts meandering through various scenarios, Demelza took in the grandeur of the room. Of course, she’d been there multiple times but she never really appreciated the old world atmosphere brought about by the décor. For a fleeting moment, the Enys wedding came to mind and with it a flash of Hugh Armitage; a young man, standing tall who conversed with her starting what would end up being the start of a complicated and fateful relationship. Lost in her memories, Demelza didn’t see the glass of port being held in front of her.

“Demelza?”

Dwight’s voice was soft but enough for her to raise her head. With a weak smile, she took the glass and murmured, “Thank you.”

She took a sip and resumed thinking about her history with Hugh as well as Ross’s with Elizabeth when Clowance spoke.

“Mama? Where’s Papa? Is he coming to get us soon?”

The little girl sounded distressed but not to the point of despair. Demelza knew that this would be harder on Clowance because she was Ross’s child through and through. At times they seemed to be of one mind; especially when there was an opportunity to be reckless. How often had Clowance tempted fate by climbing a tree or running along the jagged edges above Nampara Cove? Her countenance might be hers but the child’s spirit was her father’s. Demelza smiled as she looked down at the unruly blond head and replied.

“No, my sweet, Papa will not be coming tonight. Now, why don’t you take Garrick outside for some air while I talk with Uncle Dwight?”

Clowance presented her mother with a pout because she didn’t like being told what to do. Again, a trait she inherited from her father. Demelza anticpated her daughter’s displeasure so quickly moved to diffuse the tension.

“Clowance, perhaps afterwards you can ask Aunt Caroline for a biscuit or some marzipan?”

The girl’s eyes grew big as did her smile with the temptation of a sweet. She shimmied off the lounge, grabbed Jeremy’s hand and marched out of the room.

“Come Garrick!” she called.

Jeremy was confused about what was going on and turned back to his mother for assistance.

“Mama!”

Demelza swallowed her port and answered her son.

“Just go with her Jeremy. Keep an eye on both of them.”

The boy was not happy that he had to follow his sister but did as Demelza bid him. Jeremy was a quiet but perceptive child and knew that something was amiss with his mother, so he was not about to argue with her. It was the same when his father gave him a direction; the child learned to obey first, question later. So he scampered outside with his sister and their aged family pet, leaving the adults to conduct whatever business preoccupied them. Demelza went to the window to make sure her offspring were far out of earshot. Satisfied that she could speak freely, she helped herself to another glass of port then returned to the sofa and faced Dwight.

“Will you now tell me what is going on with you and Ross?”

Dwight was leaning forward in his seat, making sure that Demelza could not avoid his gaze. She knew there was only a short window of time to tell Dwight what she and Ross were in the midst of so she began to explain.

“What I tell you must stay between us and Caroline, lest it could put us all in danger.”

“Of course, Demelza. But what could possibly be so dire that you would leave Ross and your home? It’s not anything to do with Tess, is it?”

Demelza’s eyes grew wide at Dwight’s question. It made her wonder what he could have heard or seen to lead him to that assumption.

“Dwight, what are you talking about? Is something being said about Ross and Tess? Have you heard rumors? Please tell me.”

He had not meant to add more stress on her, but Dwight was always a man of principle. If his friends were in the midst of some sort of personal upheaval, best to lay everything out to clear the air. 

“Nothing specific. I’ve just see her around the mine. I thought after her dismissal as your housemaid she would find some other employment or diversion to occupy her time but she seems gravitated towards Ross. It was just an observation. I know Ross would never betray you again.”

Demelza listened intently to her friend’s observations, anxious that perhaps something else was going on that Ross neglected to share. She was grateful when she heard nothing different from what she already knew but was a little put off by Dwight’s comment about Ross not betraying her again. She had never thought of the possibility that he would know or suspect anything regarding Ross’s long ago infidelity. While she was interested to ask him about that, now was not moment. Time was fleeting if Ross’s plan was going to work.

“Yes, I know that, Dwight. Ross would never do anything to compromise our marriage….again. I am still curious as to what others may think of Tess, but that is not why I’m here or why I need your help.”

“Go on.”

Clasping her hands in her lap, she twisted the ring on her finger as she formulated what she was going to say.

“First I must say do not look poorly at Ross. You know as well as I that everything he does is intended for the good of all.”

A wry smile came to Dwight’s face reflecting that he knew exactly what Demelza meant.

“What’s he got himself into now?”

Demelza took a breath and replied, “The French.”

“What? How? Why? Demelza that could be seen as treason.”

She nodded, expressing her understanding of his concerns before continuing.

“Give me a moment to explain. He did not seek this route, Dwight. It happened by chance.”

“Demelza, how does one become embroiled with the French by chance?”

With half a laugh, she replied, “Ross always seems to find a way. None the less, it truly was by chance. I don’t know if he told you about the missing ore from the mine. Well, when I went in search of it, I came upon more than just our stolen goods. I found a weapons cache. Naturally Ross went to investigate and that is when he met the French who apparently were given access to our property by others. Namely Tess.”

Dwight looked stricken at the revelation.

“Tess? Is that why you were asking about her connection to Ross? Do you think they are working together?”

“I know for a fact they are.”

“Demelza! Are you sure?”

“Quite sure. Because Ross told me so.”

She paused then as Dwight heeded her words.

“He told you? That he and Tess were…”

Demelza let out a laugh that she quickly stifled when she saw Dwight’s face.

“I’m sorry. I know this all doesn’t make sense but let me try and explain. Tess found herself working with the French, likely because of the scheme she joined Jacka in. That is another piece of this puzzle that isn’t quite important now. When Ross saw Tess was part of this, he knew he had to secure her trust. Knowing that she had a…fancy…for him, he thought it best to cultivate that relationship in order to keep her quiet. He saw it as an asset. I know it’s not quite the gentlemanly thing to do. And given Ross’s past, I was not pleased to hear this but I understand his reasoning. The French are devising some plan that Ross thinks may be an invasion. He is planning to meet with them tonight to get more information. Tomorrow I will meet him to find out what the next step will be and what we will need to do. We thought it best to stay away from here or Nampara and so will use your old cottage.”

“My cottage?”

“It was the only place I could think of that would be safe.”

Dwight paused a moment before standing to go and pour himself another drink. He stared at the amber liquid reflecting off the crystal glass yet didn’t speak. When he turned back to Demelza he said simply, “What do you need from Caroline and me?”

A smile came to Demelza’s face when she heard Dwight’s reply.

“For now, just keep the children and Prudie occupied so they are not tempted to find out what we are doing.”

“Of course. But what will you…”

“I’m not quite sure what Ross wants of me except to support him. Knowing Ross I’m sure he will enlist your aid at some point. You always seem to be the one to save him, aren’t you Dwight? Very often from himself.

“I could say the same about you, Demelza.”

“You’re too kind Dwight,” she said shyly then she went on. “I should let you know that I saw Tess on my way here. And whether ‘tis right or wrong, I led her to believe that Ross and I had a falling out so she would continue to stay close to Ross. Believe me that was not easy.”

Dwight moved to sit next to Demelza and in a show of comfort, put his arm about her shoulder. It was this tableau that Caroline walked in on.

“Well, I see I should keep a closer eye on you two.”

She sauntered in, carrying Horace before placing the dog on a nearby chair and joining her husband and friend.

“My love,” Dwight said going to greet her with a kiss.

“Nice try Dr. Enys. Now tell me what were you both conspiring about?”

Her eyes darted from one to the other as she elegantly sat opposite Demelza. 

“Well?”

Looking to Demelza for guidance, Dwight offered an explanation.

“It seems our mutual friend has gotten himself involved in a rather risky situation. Demelza has asked that we assist by caring for the children until such time as they can all return to Nampara.”

She faced Demelza now and saw that her friend seemed nervous; a trait not usually found in the redhead.

“Demelza? Is this the case? Has Ross gotten himself mixed up in some scheme that could endanger him or your family?”

Demelza hesitated but replied,” Yes. That’s why we are here. Ross wanted to get us out of possible harm’s way. However, I needed to know what was truly going on so I confronted him about things, including Tess and today he told me all. Dwight can explain. However, now I must see to the children. After his business tonight I am to meet him tomorrow so I can find out the final plan and determine how it will be executed. This is where I believe you and Dwight will help if you wish but we wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary.”

Like Dwight a few moments ago, Caroline was confused and concerned about what Demelza was saying and also like her husband, knew there was nothing to do but go along.

“I must admit I’m slightly confused by all this but you needn’t ask if we will help. That goes without saying. Now, it’s been a long day for us all. Let us have some supper and after the children are abed, you can finish telling us what you need.”

Ever the practical one, Caroline’s natural positivity was most welcome to Demelza. As the day wound down and the time for Ross’s meeting with the French neared, Demelza started to worry that something would go awry. She was especially concerned about Tess and what she brought back to Ross when she went to him. How would the girl spin their own encounter from earlier? Would Ross be upset? She didn’t want to think about that now; she was sure she’d get an earful from him tomorrow. 

“Thank you Caroline. You have no idea how much I appreciate your friendship and understanding.”

With a kiss to her friend’s cheek, Demelza left to find her children and seek a little solace in their company. As she walked through the labyrinth of hallways in Killewarren she wondered what maze of danger Ross was facing. Her main worry was that Tess would not accept either the tale she told about their marriage or, if she did, that she would make more pronounced advances towards Ross that he would not be able to rebuke. It was not that Demelza didn’t trust her husband but rather she didn’t trust Tess’s somewhat unbalanced nature. A chill ran through Demelza during her talk with Tess and it had suddenly returned as though warning her of some kind of impending doom. She stopped just inside the door that led out to the garden and hearing the sounds of her children, felt a brief respite from her troubles. Yet she knew that until she saw Ross again and confirmed that all was in place to end this madness, she could never truly feel at ease. She took a deep breath, brushed her hair to give it some kind of neatness and opened the door. As she stepped outside, Jeremy and Clowance ran to her waiting arms.

“There are my loves!”

She hugged them tightly, grateful for the weight of their arms around her as she peppered their faces and hair with kisses. The ferocity of their embrace was such that they fell to the ground; a tangled pile of arms and legs accompanied by sporadic giggles. They were joined by Garrick as Prudie stood above them with a disapproving eye. She knew Demelza well enough to see the air of darkness surround her face and attributed it the master as usual.

“Where be Captain Ross?” she asked.

The woman’s voice was curt which Demelza chose to ignore. Instead she glanced up and gave the old servant a warning look to say nothing more.

“I’m not sure. He said he had business to attend to. I should know more tomorrow.”

At that, Jeremy stood and looked down at his mother.

“Does that mean we can go home?”

Demelza wanted to ease his mind but could not reveal anything of significance nor did she want to give him false hope.

“Not yet my love. For now it’s best that we stay here with Uncle Dwight and Aunt Caroline.”

Jeremy’s face dropped while Clowance stared at her mother with a questioning expression that reminded Demelza of herself when Ross tried to convince her of something. She knew her daughter’s mind did not automatically accept things which made it hard to deceive her. Clowance may give off the demeanor of a sweet little girl, but her mother knew she had inherited some of her mother’s street instincts in addition to her father’s stubborness. Demelza was thankful as she knew there may be times her daughter would need to use those talents as she grew up.

“Mama,” Clowance said, “Can papa come see us?”

The hopeful tone in her daughter’s voice touched Demelza’s heart as she wanted Ross to see the children as well. Even though she had left Ross a few hours ago, she yearned to see him again, if only to reassure herself that all was well. Still, she’d have to bide her time until then she needed to keep up appearances and she was afraid her face would give away the insecurity she tried so hard to keep from her children.

“No my love. He cannot come. Not yet.” she said.

Clowance’s face now mirrored her brother’s and their combined disappointed filled Demelza with guilt at having to lie to them. Needing to change the mood she stood up and brushed her skirts.

“Enough with the sad faces. Come, let us have supper and then you can each read me a story, alright?”

Prudie gave her a look over the children’s heads which Demelza quickly dismissed. The one thing she didn’t want or need was the woman’s judgment or questioning. She chose to ignore the long time servant and friend, walking past her to the door.

“Shall we?”

Jeremy and Clowance exchanged looks but said nothing more. Clutching a book and a doll, the pair left the room followed by Prudie, with their mother close behind. Demelza straightened her back and gathered thoughts, prepared to have an uneventful evening. She could only hope that Ross’s would be the same.

~******~

“How do you find yourself in these scrapes, Uncle Ross? I thought being an MP would be enough of an adventure to appease your restlessness.”

Ross was pouring two glasses of rum for himself and his nephew when he raised an eyebrow at the boy’s comment. Geoffrey Charles had grown into a fine specimen of a young man; one that his parents would be proud of, despite his misfortune at military academy and his constant conflict with his stepfather. Overall, he had inherited the best parts of Francis and Elizabeth. It was hard to ignore the fact that Geoffrey Charles looked like his father but had the demeanor of his mother. A fleeting thought of his cousins passed through his mind as he turned to respond.

“Sometimes I find that these types of encounters are far less taxing or reckless than speaking on the chamber floor. None the less, here I am, somehow in the midst of a French uprising as well as trying to thwart the pillaging of my mine.”

“Two for the price of one, so to speak,” Geoffrey Charles said as he took the glass from Ross. 

He stared at his uncle as he sat down opposite him as Ross’s gaze fell to the fire that blazed in the hearth.

“Who said I was restless?” Ross asked suddenly.

The young man was wary for the moment, thinking his uncle was upset with his assessment. But when he saw Ross’s face crack into a crooked smile, a grin crossed Geoffrey Charles’ face as well. 

“If you must know it was Aunt Demelza. She worries about you even though she puts on a brave demeanor.”

Ross took a gulp of his drink then ran his finger around the rim of the glass. He became thoughtful as he remembered all the worry he’d given her over the years; many of those times were or could have been avoided. This was no exception. He could have easily walked away from what he’d found in the mine or at the least, he could have ignored it. Yet his nature wouldn’t allow for such things, so here he was. Once again facing down possible death for the greater good. The difference this time was that his wife had forced him to share his troubles thereby easing some of the weight he carried but now putting her and their family in possible danger. 

“Yes she is a remarkable woman,” he said.

Geoffrey Charles saw his uncle regress into his thoughts bringing an uneasy quiet over the room. He needed to find a way to break the tension.

“You worried my father as well.”

That statement caught Ross off guard. His eyes widened at the unexpected mention of Francis.

“What do you mean?”

Geoffrey Charles rose to pour another two glasses of rum before explaining.

“I was young, perhaps about four years old and I overheard my parents talking. They never knew it, but I used to sit on the upper landing underneath the small window and I could hear everything that was said below in the great hall. No one ever saw me. One day, they had just returned from being away and they said how grateful they were that you would be returning home. It was years later that I found out they were talking about the trial and that you almost hanged.”

Memories of that dark time came flooding back to Ross and it must have shown on his face. He said nothing but Geoffrey Charles felt a wave of guilt for bringing it up.

“I’m sorry Uncle. I never meant to upset you. Besides, it all worked out in the end.”

With a wry smile, Ross replied, “It did. Except that the aftermath of that time led to some thoughtless actions whose repercussions I am still dealing with.”

The boy was perplexed at to his uncle’s self reflection but knew better than to question him further and distract from the task at hand.

“Nothing so dire should occur tonight,” the young man said. “I’m sure you’ve thought out the best way to deal with the general.”

Ross snorted a laugh as he paced around the room.

“Hardly, my boy. I only know what needs to be done. I won’t know what _can_ be done until the general makes his plea. All I am sure of is that my mine is being used to hoard weapons in addition to my ore, which, from what’s been shared with me, is being sold for profit to whomever offers the highest fee. So while I am being betrayed by those I trust, our country is facing treasonous acts aided and abetted by the same people.”

Geoffrey Charles was dumbfounded at his uncle’s monologue not by the content by the tone. It was almost a resignation of sorts that this venture would or should be the last of its kind. 

“Uncle, you almost sound as though you wish you hadn’t gotten into this,” Geoffrey Charles said.

“In a way I wish I hadn’t. I’m weary of it all. All my life I’ve tried to do what I thought was right to help others. And if I ended up coming out ahead, all the better. But lately it seems every good deed doesn’t go unpunished. Ned. The mine. Tess…”

“Tess? What’s she got to do with anything?”

Ross said nothing when he realized what he had let slip. He tried to come up with an explanation that again, didn’t give much away.

“It appears our former housemaid has taken up with those who wish us harm. I can’t share it all now except to say that I hope that taking care of the general will in turn end all our troubles as well as remove any people involved in those troubles from our lives.”

Geoffrey Charles listened to his uncle and still had questions; one in particular.

“Does Aunt Demelza know? About Tess?”

With a nod Ross said, “Yes she does. I learned long ago not to keep things from her. So your Aunt knows a most of what I’m planning. Not that she is pleased but I could not accomplish this without her help as well as the help of you and our friends.”

Hearing how Ross spoke about Demelza, Geoffrey Charles realized it cemented the belief that his mother and Ross were never meant to be soul mates. While it saddened him that Elizabeth may not have found that person, it was clear Ross had. It also gave him hope that a love such as his uncle and Demelza had would eventually find him.

“Then let us make sure we get the information we need from the general to put an end to whatever plans he has in store for you and England.”

A broad smile came to Geoffrey Charles as he spoke and joined his uncle for one more glass in toast to their endeavor. As they drank the sound of hooves could be heard coming closer to the house. They went to the window in time to see Ross’s captor approach. 

“Right on time,” Ross said.

He turned to his nephew and added, “I think it best you make yourself scarce once introductions are made. No need in rousing suspicion with a houseful of people. I will get word to you on what the next step will be. In the meantime can you do me a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Go by Killewarren and ask Dwight to meet me in the woods behind Trenwith by the arch. You know where I’m talking about?”

“Yes”.

“Good. Tell him I’ll be there right after dawn. And tell your aunt to meet me where we agreed tomorrow after breakfast. She’ll know what I mean? Can you do that?”

“Whatever you need uncle. But please put me to use other than delivering messages.”

“Have no fear. I have something for you to do but I must get everything else in motion before that can happen. Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

The pair shared a hug and waited a moment before going to greet Lt. Laurent. Before Ross opened the door, Geoffrey Charles stopped him and said, “My mother was lucky to have you as part of her life. As am I. But you were right.”

Ross wasn’t quite sure what he was referring to as his face reflected his confusion.

“Right? About what?”

With a smile Geoffrey Charles replied, “Life did hand you a better choice.”

A knowing smile crossed Ross’s face as he recalled the conversation they had at the graveyard not so long ago.

“Thank you my boy. Now I must put on my best Poldark manners and see this through.”

Ross patted Geoffrey Charles on the back then left him in the foyer as he headed out into the twilight. The younger Poldark exited through the kitchen, avoiding the visitor as the elder waited for the soldier to dismount. 

“Welcome, Monsieur,” Ross said as he extended his hand in greeting. “Shall we go inside and make plans that will be beneficial for us all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a cliffhanger but we all kind of know what's coming.....or do we? Thank you all for reading and supporting me. It is much appreciated.


	5. The Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross enlists Dwight's help in his mission, meets Demelza one last time and someone realizes they've been used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the idea and all errors and omissions are mine

As he rode the path from Nampara to Trenwith, Ross replayed his brief but tense conversation with Lt. Laurent from the previous night. It was clear that their plan was more expansive than even Ross imagined. The weapons that were hidden in the mine would arm thousands of men, making this an invasion and not just some exploratory mission. It would be deadly for French and British alike. The thought of seeing this kind of bloodshed again on his land sickened Ross. He had lived through one war and found a new life afterward. He did not relish facing another one that could take away that life or the lives of his friends and family. He continued along the path watching the sun as it rose on the horizon bringing with it this new day which could change many lives. He reached the edge of the property but bypassed the main gate to ride around the back. In the hazy distance, he saw his friend waiting. Ross spurred his horse into a trot and met Dwight. He swung out of the saddle and came to stand face to face with the doctor.

“So my friend, fighting the establishment in London is not enough. Now you must take on the French as well?”

Ross shook his head at his friend’s words before shaking his hand.

“This time I was not the one who went looking for trouble. Demelza must have acquired some of my failings over the years.”

The conversation was light but the underlying tone was quite the opposite. Both men knew that whatever ensued could be disastrous for all. 

“And here I thought Demelza was the more logical of the two of you.”

“She is, my friend,” Ross said. “How else have I gotten this far in life?”

“True. Now tell me, what is going on and what do you need from me?”

“It’s quite simple really. I will be meeting with the general tonight at Nampara but I need to record our discussion as proof as to what is going on. Not to mention to prove that I’m no traitor. That is where I need your help.”

“Me? How?”

“In the library, there is a secret cache in the floor.”

Ross saw the confused look on Dwight’s face but avoided explaining the past for now. 

“If you hide there, you could write down what we say so it can be sent to my contacts in London. Can you do it?”

“Ross this is madness. Do you think it can work?”

“It has to Dwight.”

“What of the weapons? Won’t they will still be available to the French if they try to move forward with their plan?”

“For now. Yes, I do still have other thing to deal with that but I have something in mind for that as well. But for now, this meeting is what is most crucial.”

“Ross?”

“There is no need to concern yourself with that for now. I don’t need you in this deeper than necessary. Come to Nampara at eight.”

“Understood.” 

The men were about to depart when Dwight stopped and said, “Is one of those other things Tess?”

Ross started as he lifted his foot into the stirrup. He returned to where Dwight was standing to face him.

“What about Tess? What have you heard?”

Dwight smirked as he replied.

“You forget Demelza is at Killewarren. She mentioned how you enticed Tess into believing she may have some kind of relationship with you. Have you thought about how you are going to break from her?”

“That was the last thing on my mind. I had hoped that once the French plan was foiled the girl would see that there was nothing more to keep us connected.”

“I think you may be underestimating her commitment to you.”

With a laugh Ross said, “Commitment? Dwight, you don’t seriously think that I have any sort of affection for Tess?”

Shaking his head, Dwight replied.

“I know that you are devoted to Demelza and she to you. However, that wasn’t always the case given your history.”

“Why do I feel you have something else on your mind?”

“Elizabeth.”

Ross didn’t shirk from the mention of Elizabeth’s name but acknowledged what Dwight was trying to say.

“That is long past.”

His head dropped as he played with his gloves but Dwight felt that he had opened the portal to this discussion and so pressed on.

“True. But there still may be repercussions.”

Ross’s head snapped up to face his friend. There it was. His one failing that always seemed to find its way back into his life no matter how much time has passed or how hard he tried to move past it. Ross knew that he would never and could never let something like what transpired with Elizabeth happen again. Demelza knew it as well. Now he wondered what exactly Dwight meant but he always suspected his friend knew more of this episode in his life than he revealed. He would have pressed Dwight for details but time was short and there was much to do before night fell. So he simply dismissed it.

“Possibly and someday we can have a long discussion on my most idiotic behavior but that is not my concern now.”

Realizing that Ross was right and this revisit of the past could wait, Dwight changed the topic back to that of Tess.

“You’re right my friend. That talk could be a long night and would need a good amount of brandy. But seriously Ross, Tess could turn vengeful if you bruise her ego and don’t handle her with kid gloves. Didn’t you suspect her of setting fire to Nampara?”

Grateful that Dwight dropped the subject of him and Elizabeth, he addressed his friend’s concern about Tess.

“Yes, although my wife chose to believe Tess’s claim of innocence. Still, her quick association with Jacka Hoblyn and the rest of the village leads me to believe she is capable of anything. She’s already lashed out at me leaving me with another scar. Trust me I will be on my guard.”

“I’ve seen her type before, Ross. Be careful in your words as the slightest thing may set her off. You may not even know you’ve triggered her until it’s too late.”

Dwight’s words struck a chord with Ross; he hadn’t thought that in getting entangled with Tess he would eventually have to disentangle himself from her. There was not going to be an easy way to do that especially since Demelza had laid the foundation that he was soon to be free and available for the taking. Now to refute that and reveal it had all been a lie could unleash some kind of revenge. So now in addition to worrying about the French, Demelza, and this plan in general, he needed to prepare for the possible wrath of Tess. Not something he relished.

“I’m hoping that nothing as dire as you are predicting occurs which is why this plan needs to play out quickly and efficiently so it can all be laid to rest.”

Dwight smiled in agreement as the men shook hands. They were about to mount their respective horses when the doctor remembered the message from Demelza.

“Ross!” he called. “Demelza bid me tell you that she will meet you at the cottage after breakfast.”

The dimple in Ross’s cheek appeared as he smiled; the thought of seeing his wife would be a great comfort this morning. He tried not to let his impatience show.

“Thank you,” Ross said.

He pulled on the reins to steer his horse out of the grove and back to the path when Dwight called after him.

“Ross! Be careful!”

Ross smiled at his friend, winked, and said as he rode off, “Aren’t I always?”

~******~

Demelza paced the small room, nervously straightening things as she passed. The cottage had been uninhabited for quite some time, used only on the rare occasion that lodging might be needed for a wayward traveler or mining family new to the area. As she looked at the surroundings, Demelza determined that better care should be given to this property as it was still in good shape and the location made it a desirable home for someone. She’d have to talk to Ross about possibly renting it out again but for now, it would serve as a safe house. After rummaging around Demelza found a rag and was in the process of wiping down the surfaces when the door opened.

“I see you cannot let go of your scullery maid tendencies, can you, my dear?”

Ross stood just inside the doorway, pulling off his gloves and removing his hat as his wife whipped around to answer him.

“If I recall correctly, you seemed to like that scullery maid, Ross.”

It took two strides to reach her and pull her into his embrace for a kiss. His mouth slanted over hers and took possession as though they had been long parted lovers instead of a couple who had spent much of the past few days indulging in their mutual passion. A few minutes spent reawakening their desires quickly had Ross taking Demelza’s hand and leading her upstairs to the bedroom loft. Their ardor was running wild but Demelza didn’t want this to be a quick encounter. His mouth slid down her neck, suckling her pulse point when she pushed against him.

“Ross,” she cried.

He didn’t immediately stop his actions until she called his name again.

“Ross!”

Her tone was more forceful this time, catching Ross’s attention. He lifted his head and saw her eyes wild with the familiar sign of passion, her expression was less enthusiastic. Clearly, this confused him.

“Demelza?”

She knew that in reality there was no time for niceties, but something about this moment seemed different than their recent couplings. Demelza knew that tonight, if things went horribly wrong, they may not have another chance or even another day together. So while her body was thrumming with need, her mind had other thoughts running through it.

“Ross, I love you. I love you beyond reason—which sometimes proves trying. And I know why tonight needs to happen. But if something goes wrong, we won’t have any more of these kinds of…encounters.”

Now he understood what the issue was. He had a flashback to a night years ago before the Bodmin Assizes where they thought it would be the last time they’d lay with each other. So it was understandable why his wife was afraid that despite all the planning and preparation, he may not come out of this new adventure unscathed or survive at all.

“Oh, my love. Believe me that I will not put my life or the lives of anyone else in danger. I am taking every precaution to make sure nothing goes amiss. I promise you that.”

Demelza nodded in agreement and made no move when Ross resumed his attentions. She let him go on for a moment longer before speaking again.

“Then indulge me in this. I don’t want what could be our last time together to be treated as some illicit assignation.”

He stopped again but this time grinned at her description of what they were doing.

“Illicit assignation? You make it sound so distasteful when in fact it is becoming quite exciting.”

“Ross, you’d treat me as some doxy?”

“No, my love, I’d treat you as the most desirable woman I have ever known. A woman who has had me under her spell since a spring night in May when she wore a worn blue dress and requested assistance in removing it.”

His hands moved over her body replaying that night; reminding her of what brought them together more than his words every could. The memory caused Demelza to laugh nervously and blush at the same time. It wasn’t often she thought of that night as she still bore some guilt at her actions and was surprised at Ross’s romantic interpretation of events.

“That was not one of my proudest moments, Ross.”

“Granted it wasn’t quite how a servant should behave but as I said before if you hadn’t come to me, I certainly would have searched you out. You had worn down my resistance and grew into my life over the years so seamlessly it’s no wonder that my desire for you…well let’s just say it was not going to fade easily.”

“That seems like a lifetime ago.”

“It was. A lifetime before foolishness and misunderstandings. We were young, Demelza. I hope we have grown and learned.”

“I know I have. As for you, I’m not quite sure. Tonight may be the true test of our maturity.”

He grabbed and kissed her again as she wound her arms around his neck, relishing the feel of him. They parted and took equal breaths.

“This reminds me of…”

“Yes, I know. Bodmin. This is why we will take as much time as we need. I cannot go into tonight without you and your strength Demelza.”

“I won’t let that happen but the children. I can’t leave them for too long.”

“I think Dwight and Caroline will understand. Don’t you?”

She thought a minute and knew he was right. Their friends would allow them this time together.

“Yes.”

“Good. Now what do you say we stop talking….”

“And do what…”

“This.”

The couple worked at removing their clothing as slowly and methodically as possible but their restraint was teetering on breaking. When the last item was dropped to the floor, they fell onto the bed and each other. Ross’s hand worked its way up Demelza’s leg so it could skim the smooth skin of her thigh in its journey towards its final destination. For her part, his wife was oblivious to his quest as she maneuvered her hand to seek out his body. Her steady massaging of his manhood left Ross breathless while his fingers worked her into quick submission. When they’d spent enough time trying to out-tease each other, Ross rose on his arms and with his eyes focused on Demelza’s green orbs, slid into her warm and welcoming body, releasing low moans from them both. 

They said nothing as they moved in a slow rhythm, gaining momentum with each stroke. Demelza’s hand moved to Ross’s head, holding him still so she could watch his face as they made love. In all their years together, it was the range of emotions that silently crossed his face which she found fascinating. As their passion grew, his features altered with each stage of the act so that when he was about to go over the edge, Demelza could make sure to join him. It was this way now. A grunt that reverberated deep in his chest was the signal that they were both ready to share the almost painful joy of release. Feeling her body start to tremble Demelza pulled him down for a kiss as the first wave hit. She clamped her limbs around his and held him fast as he let go inside of her. The intensity was such that both of them froze, the undulation of their lower bodies halted as they let nature take its course to join them in the most mystical of ways.

When the internal spasms stopped, Demelza released her hold on her husband but kept him close. She peppered Ross’s face with soothing kisses as his hand slid down to her hip, tracing circular patterns on the slightly slick skin. He lifted his head as Demelza was giving him one more kiss to look at her face. Her eyes were bright, gleaming as though the inner glow of their lovemaking shone through her green irises. Her smile was lazy, reflecting the satisfaction he was sure was mirrored on his face. Ross leaned down kissing her slowly and leisurely, enjoying the taste and feel of his wife.

“Was this your plan for Dwight’s cottage all along my love? A haven for clandestine meetings?”

He asked the question as he lifted himself off his wife and moved to her side, pulling her tight against him. Demelza graciously began to readjust the bedding to provide them some sort of propriety but made no move to rise and leave. Ross watched as she covered their nether regions loosely with the sheet, her hand holding it in place. She lay her leg between his so that her knee grazed his groin just enough to keep the electrical connection flowing between them. Demelza knew she had achieved the desired effect when Ross twitched at the contact. She let out a giggle before kissing his neck, nuzzling it with her lips and tongue. She spoke with her mouth still grazing his skin.

“You make me sound conniving, Ross.”

She sat up to face him, pulling her hand away from his lower body to rest on his chest but tugged at the sheet enough to protect her breast from the cool air blowing off the ocean through the window.

“For your information that was not my intention. I only thought we needed a place away from everyone so the prying eyes of your admirer could be avoided. But if this is an unexpected result of my decision, I would hope you’d not complain.”

Ross broke into a wide grin as he sat up and took Demelza’s face in his hands. His thumbs brushed her reddened cheeks as his eyes stayed trained on hers. 

“No, my love, I am not complaining. And you have no cause to worry about anyone’s prying eyes. Least of all Tess. I promise you, once tonight is over with, I will send her packing without a doubt as to my feelings.”

He kissed her then, soft and loving but no less passionate. Demelza sighed into his mouth before pulling away, her fingers threading through his curls.

“I hope so Ross. Tess is not one to take rejection lightly. If she suspects that you have toyed with her feelings all this time, I fear what kind of revenge she may seek out.”

The mood changed from contentment to one of apprehension. Ross could see it in his wife’s face. The girlish blush she just exhibited faded into shadows that darkened her eyes. He was usually the one who mistrusted and doubted others while Demelza always sought out the good. So this reversal was something new. Yet, after the antics Tess participated in, especially endangering their home and family, Demelza’s goodwill ran dry. So now it was she who mistrusted and he who put his faith in others. Hopefully, her instincts would stay at bay until all this was over.

“Trust me, Demelza. I will not let what happened while I was in London happen again.”

“I know you won’t.”

He drew her into his arms and held her against his chest. The pair took strength from each other as the minutes passed, prolonging their time together before they separated for the day. Each was lost in their thoughts as they knew what lay ahead could result in either triumph or tragedy. Although both knew they should leave to put their plan in motion, a reignited desire kept them from doing so. Demelza’s leg massaged Ross’s groin, slowly rocking against it, bringing back to life. It took only a glance at his wife’s face for Ross to see she was determined to have him again before they parted. Not one to disappoint her, he swiftly rolled her underneath him and with a wicked smile, thrust into her. Demelza let out a half gasp, half-laugh at the movement, accepting him willingly. Ross didn’t immediately move as the moment became somber for him. Just as it did years ago before his trial, this melding of their bodies and souls could be the last. He wanted to commit it to memory; to relish being one with his wife. 

Demelza wondered if something was wrong when he did nothing. Perhaps it was too soon for another round of intimacy. After all, they weren’t as young as they used to be.

“Ross? Is something the matter? We don’t have to…”

He looked down at her face and knew exactly what she was thinking. To put her at ease he withdrew slightly and plunged into her again, leaving no doubt that he was quite able to make love to his wife again. Demelza smiled and raised her hips to add her own power to the act. Soon they were back on another flight of passion, this one more intense than the one earlier; what started with some amusement morphed into something bordering on urgency. Demelza raised her legs and wrapped them around Ross’s hips as her arms slipped under his, pulling him flush against her. His arms curled under her shoulders, bringing them chest to breast, nose to nose. It was as though any space between them would amplify their imminent parting. Ross whipped against his wife’s pelvis, the friction bringing them to release almost too quickly. Trying to get as much out of this act as possible, Ross moved his mouth down Demelza’s neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses in its wake until he reached her breast. He briefly stopped the motion of his body to lavish her peaked nipple with his tongue and teeth. Demelza’s skin erupted in gooseflesh as the moans she tamped down now came out in a stream of curses that distracted Ross from his work.

“That’s hardly how a lady talks, my love,” he murmured against her breast. Each wave of breath tightening the skin even more to where Ross wondered if she was not in pain.

“Judas, Ross,” she pleaded. “I can’t take much more.”

Finding her inner strength she pushed him over, their bodies still connected and took over the task of bringing them the ultimate pleasure. Ross grasped her hips, pulling her to and fro as she rose slightly and dropped on his manhood. Demelza watched his face as the smile he presented only minutes ago transformed into something more serious. They knew that once they reached their end, that was it—they would soon be parted. 

“I love you Demelza. Know that I love you. No matter what.”

Overcome with emotion, Demelza let out a cry as her orgasm hit without warning. The shock of her attack caught Ross off guard and as he opened his mouth to express his own climax, she plundered his mouth with her tongue. She leaned over and took hold of Ross’s shoulders to keep from collapsing as Ross’s hands remained on her hips. His fingers pressed into her buttocks likely leaving marks but Demelza didn’t care. She’d take any reminder of this morning with her and hold it for as long as possible. Eventually, when Demelza felt filled with Ross’s release, she shuddered. Seeing his wife quivering above him, Ross pulled her down and engulfed her in his embrace. His body softened and he reluctantly let it slipped from her. Their breathing slowed as they held on to each other, their bodies rocking each other in comfort.

With his lips pressed against her hair, Ross said, “As much as I would like to stay with you, my love, I must go. My French friends will be waiting for me at the mine.”

“As will Tess?”

Ross pulled Demelza away from his body to look at her. There was no humor in her eyes; a contrast to what they’d only just shared. He saw the concern she had regarding Tess and needed to calm her fears.

“Demelza, Tess is nothing to us except a former employee.”

He kissed her then, quelling any fears she may have but also because he wanted to savor her just one more moment. When they separated, she touched her hand to his cheek and her forehead to his.

“I hope so.”

Demelza didn’t wait for a response but pivoted around to slide to the edge of the bed and stand. The bodice of her dress lay at her waist as she looked around the room for her stays. She found it at the foot of the bed and quickly slipped it on, lacing it as best she could. Her husband peered at her, watching her movements which in turn made her fingers less than functional.

“Ross, stop it. Instead of watching me, you should be dressing yourself as well.”

She smoothed her skirt and ran her fingers through her hair, readjusting the pins. Finally, when Demelza felt sufficiently dressed, she urged Ross to do the same.

“Ross, hurry, please! I need to get back to Killewarren and the children. They will be wondering where I’ve gone to and I truly do not relish answering questions, especially from Prudie!”

“Why are you rushed now, my love? A minute ago you were ready for us to…”

She threw his stock at him which he caught with one hand while holding his breeches in place with the other. He walked to her with his hands full of his clothing which managed to shake her resolve just a bit. The closeness of his body to hers sent her blood racing and if not for all they needed to do, she would have easily drawn him back into the bed.

“Yes I was and I promise you, after tonight, we can come back here whenever you like for a secret rendezvous. But can we please rid ourselves of all your acquaintances first?”

Ross burst out in laughter are her description of their current situation.

“Yes, my love. By tonight all my ‘acquaintances’ as you call them will be out of our lives. I promise.”

Demelza took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she wrapped her arms around Ross’s waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you. Now, shall we go?”

“If we must.”

Taking her hand, he led her downstairs to the main room where he tied her cloak back on her shoulders before gathering his riding gear and opening the door. The morning sunlight reflected off the sea offering hopes of a glorious day. The couple walked to their respective horses but before mounting, shared one last kiss.

“I will send word as to how things are progressing when I can. Do not think about coming to Nampara before you hear from me, understood?”

Demelza balked at being given orders and Ross saw her flinch at his tone but she also knew it was for her own safety and the safety of the children. 

“Yes, Ross. But please, don’t keep me waiting too long. I don’t want you fighting whatever you face alone.”

“I promise.”

Ross kissed her again then helped her up into the saddle. He waited under she was situated before mounting his own horse then took her hand briefly as they road along the path. Unbeknownst to the pair, they were not alone. They were oblivious to the poisonous stares of one of those acquaintances. Watching them from the cliffs above the cottage, Tess Tregidden followed the couple as long as she could see them. When they were finally too far away for her to see them anymore, Tess gathered her emotions and began the walk to the mine. She tried to think of what she would say to Ross now that she knew she had been lied to by his wife. She would not be made a fool of. By either of them. The captain could not toy with her affections, lead her on to where she lost her heart, and then return to his wife. No, she would make them both see that she was more clever than they gave her credit for.

“Fool me will ‘ee? Well Cap’n, ‘tis time you paid up. Mayhap in more ways than one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tess is not a favorite character but she is just the antagonist for Romelza. We always need a villain to draw the hero out.


	6. You and Me Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to remember.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All errors and omissions are of my doing only.

Demelza and Clowance were behind gardens at Killewarren, sitting by the small stream watching the swans. They had brought crumbs of bread and scones left from tea to feed to the snowy white birds which allowed Demelza some precious time with her daughter. Very often she felt guilty that she and Clowance weren’t always as close as mother and daughter should be. There was no denying that Jeremy held a special place in her heart not just coming so soon after the loss of Julia but also entering their lives when everything seemed so tenuous. However, Clowance, without realizing it, was the symbol of a marriage being rebuilt after Ross’s bout of infidelity with Elizabeth. The feisty little girl put the light back in her father’s eye and while certainly not a replacement for their first daughter she was a ray of sunshine that was sorely needed. 

Clowance and Ross had a bond much as she and Jeremy but neither parent resented the other’s connection to their individual children. This is why they each made the effort to spend time with their children, whether together or separately so that the ties that make them a family became stronger over the years. This was also why it was so hard to keep the children from Ross Demelza never wanted her children to lose the connection to their father, no matter what the situation was between her and Ross. And until this, nothing had. Her daughter’s giggles caught Demelza’s attention and she was glad for the distraction from what was to come later that night.

“Clowance, do not stand too close to the edge. You’ve not learned to swim yet,” her mother called.

“I know mama! I’m being careful.”

Demelza sat back on the bench, her hands gently holding the bowl of crumbs watching her daughter but didn’t hear the footsteps approach.

“G’day Mistress.”

The bowl wobbled in her hands as she turned to the voice behind her. Demelza placed the bowl next to her and stood to face her visitor.

“Tess? What are you doing here? And remember, I am no longer your mistress.”

“Yes, ma’am. Mayhap I’ll be a mistress one day soon.”

Demelza knew what Tess was referring to but restrained herself from correcting her. The charade that was started must continue until all was concluded.

“I wish you well on that score,” Demelza replied. “Now tell me again why you are here?”

She saw Tess’s line of vision move to Clowance so Demelza moved to put herself between her daughter and her former servant.

“I came to warn you. I believe Cap’n Poldark may be in danger. Don’t know exactly about what but I did see him with men going to Nampara.”

Demelza knew full well that Tess’s knowledge about what Ross was doing with the French but again said nothing. She feigned indifference in keeping with the story she told Tess about her and Ross’ estrangement but her instincts told her Tess’ visit was not solely out of the goodness of her heart.

“What kind of trouble exactly?”

“Don’t know exactly, ma’am. But I didn’t like the look of what I saw.”

While the girl sounded sincere, Demelza was not foolish enough to blindly trust Tess’s motive. She also remembered her promise to Ross that she stay away from Nampara however the streetwise urchin in her told Demelza to go home and see what was happening. She’d have to make some excuse to the household avoid suspicion of her concern but her mind was made up nonetheless. Still, she kept a calm demeanor to extract what she could from Tess.

“Really? I think Ross can handle himself just fine Tess but I’m sure he appreciates your concern. However, perhaps now would be a good time to speak to Ross about our future arrangements. In case something…Thank you Tess for taking the time to inform me.”

The smirk that crossed Tess’s face was not lost on Demelza which told her that the girl was playing some sort of game. Maybe she did need to warn Ross but about Tess, not the French.

“That may be for the best…ma’am.”

The girl gave a half-hearted curtsy although Demelza could see Tess’s smug satisfaction which she fought hard to slap off her face. It was a long time since Demelza felt a penchant for violence but every so often her Illugan roots reappeared in full force. The last time seemed a lifetime ago. She took a minute before deciding she’d have to abandon Ross’ wish of leaving her out of the workings and head to Nampara.

“I’ll make my way to Nampara now.” 

Turning, she called to Clowance.

“Clowance, come inside.”

The little girl immediately pouted but answered her mother.

“But Mama, I want to finish feeding the swans. And you said we could sit here and read the new book that Aunt Caroline.”

She saw the disappointment on her daughter’s face but could not do anything to alter it.

“I’m sorry my love, but I must go. Perhaps when I return we can read.”

“No!”

The defiance Clowance demonstrated was a direct reflection of her parents and though Demelza found it amusing many times, now was not one of them.

“Clowance do as I say!”

Her daughter stood her ground and turned her back to her mother. Demelza started to make her way to where she stood when Tess spoke.

“I can look after her ma’am.”

The offer was a surprise considering Tess’s past behavior towards the family but Demelza had no reason to think the girl would do anything to harm a child, especially Ross’s.

“I don’t want to put you out, Tess,” Demelza replied. “You must have other things to do. ”

_Like chasing my husband,_ she mused _._. 

“’Tis no trouble,” Tess stated. 

An innocent smile crossed her face which didn’t fool Demelza but her concern for Ross superseded her suspicion of this girl. She was not keen on the idea but thought that it couldn’t hurt for a little while; she was not planning to be at Nampara too long. Besides, Prudie and Caroline were inside to keep an eye on things. With the decision made, Demelza prepared to leave.

“It’s fine. Just go to the house and fetch Prudie. And tell Mrs. Enys where I’ve gone.”

“Yes ma’am, I will.”

Tess smiled and walked up the path towards the house as Demelza watched. Knowing that she couldn’t waste any time if Ross’s plan was going amiss, she went to Clowance and spoke quickly.

“My love, I want you to sit here and wait for Prudie to come from the house. Mama has to find Papa and speak to him. Do not move from this spot, understood?”

“Can’t I come with you? I want to see Papa too,” she cried.

“Clowance, please do as I ask and I promise to bring Papa back soon.” 

With a kiss to her daughter’s head, Demelza hastily made her way to the stables to get a horse, anxious to get to Nampara.

~******~

She flew along the cliffs towards home, spurred on by fear and love. Demelza knew Ross would be upset with her for ignoring his wishes but she also knew that if things were not going well he’d appreciate her assistance. For no matter what, in times of crisis, they would come together for the greater good. True, it sometimes caused a rift between them but never the love. After so many years of miscommunication, doubts, and assumptions, the couple knew their love was stronger than any outside force. Now as she rode to Nampara it was that love which would see them through whatever they faced tonight. Together.

As Demelza turned onto the path that led towards Nampara, her horse stopped short as it met another. 

“Demelza! What are you doing?”

It was Dwight, riding just as hard in the opposite direction. The pair were lucky that they didn’t collide considering the speed at which they were going.

“Dwight! Shouldn’t you be with Ross? You left him alone to deal with the French?”

The doctor heard the panic in her voice but wondered what brought her out. He knew Ross had not sent for her because when he left, all seemed calm with the negotiations.

“I had to get the message to the authorities.”

“And did you? Is this all about to end?”

“I did. The letter is on its way to London. And Ross should be finishing with the French so you should go back to Killewarren and wait.”

“So you left Ross alone? I must get to him.”

Demelza kicked her horse, spurring it on without waiting for Dwight’s reply. She moved past him but he followed close behind.

“Demelza, I’m sure he’s fine,” he called over the night wind.

“I’m not. Tess said something that has my hackles up. I think something is wrong.”

“Wrong? How?”

“I don’t know Dwight. Please let’s just go.”

Dwight turned his horse around to follow Demelza back to Nampara.

“Demelza, what do you think could have happened? Did Tess say anything in particular?”

The redhead fought tears and the urge to yell at Dwight so with a controlled voice replied.

“No, of course not. But her previous actions and her obsession with Ross have me wary of anything she may say or do.”

Dwight agreed with Demelza about being cautious of Tess’s motives having seen the girl’s persona change over the past months.

“When I left things seemed to be going according to Ross’s plan. Plus I believe Geoffrey Charles was going to join them shortly so the two of them should be able to handle one Frenchman.”

Demelza looked over at Dwight and saw that he truly was not concerned about the goings-on at her home. That should have comforted her but it did no such thing. She needed to be with Ross and nothing would stop her from doing that.

“I’m glad to hear that but please Dwight, indulge me. I need to see Ross. Please.”

The doctor knew better than to fight his friend about this as her instincts were often right. He nodded and the pair kicked their horses back into a gallop towards Nampara. 

~******~

“So general, we are agreed?”

“Oui, Capitan. This will be a great victory for all of us.”

The men had walked from the library to the parlor allowing Dwight to make his escape with the document Ross hoped would thwart this French plot against England. Ross guided the general to a seat by the fire with a smile as he said, “Then we should toast this partnership.”

Walking to the cabinet, Ross hid his sigh of relief with simple chatter.

“A brandy, general? I’m sure you’ll know the source by the taste.”

Ross pulled out the crystal decanter and poured two glasses, noticing for the first time how his hand shook. He hadn’t felt this kind of uncertainty since his last encounter with the French at the beginning of this whole escapade.

“French, no doubt,” General Toussaint replied.

“Of course,” Ross said brightly as he turned and walked towards his guest.

He stood over the Frenchman and gave a furtive glance out the window. Ross was concerned that the second part of this evening would not go according to plan. Zacky and Demelza’s brothers were tasked with taking care of things at the mine but anything could go wrong with that. Geoffrey Charles was to return after that task, hopefully with support to make an arrest. As yet there was no sign of either the mine being taken care of or his nephew’s return. It gave Ross a sense of unease so he pinned his hopes on Dwight getting the message to the magistrates. At this point, all he wanted was the night to be over so he could go to Killewarren, retrieve Demelza and his children, and put this whole nonsense behind him.

“You seem preoccupied Capitan,” the general said. “Not having second thoughts are you?”

Ross put a smile on this face, took a breath, and turned towards his guest. As he did, he caught sight of two riders coming through the yard of Nampara. He couldn’t take the time to stare but he had a good idea who the new arrivals were and he was not pleased. Knowing he still had to entertain the general until Geoffrey Charles returned Ross focused on that and nothing else that was going. He loudly stepped across the room in an attempt to muffle out any noise that may come from outside. 

“General, when do you plan to take possession of the arms?” Ross asked.

The Frenchman grinned making his thin mustache look more evil while revealing slightly yellow teeth. He didn’t answer Ross immediately as it seemed he wanted to discuss something else.

“Where is your wife, Capitan?”

The question caught Ross off guard especially now that he suspected his wife was likely on the other side of their property.

“Away with friends,” he answered.

Toussaint laughed and took a sip of brandy.

“That is convenient, considering you seem to have a pretty mademoiselle waiting for you.”

Ross’s eyes widened at the mention of Tess. He wondered how much this Frenchman knew or was told of that relationship. 

“Not necessarily, General,” Ross said. “I prefer the chase more than the capture. It amuses me to see a woman anticipate what may come more than completing the act itself.”

“And your wife? How does she fit into this game of cat and mouse?”

“My wife? Let’s just say we have an arrangement. She knows my needs and indulges them as I desire.”

The sneer that crossed the general’s face disgusted Ross but he could not let that show. He needed to formulate an answer that would shut down this conversation probing into his personal life. As he spoke, little did he know that the subject of the conversation was herself trying to figure out how she would approach this unknown situation.

~******~

“Demelza, what are you going to do?”

Dwight lowered his voice but the tension could still be heard in his tone. Demelza started towards the house on her toes, hoping to muffle the sound of her steps.

“I don’t know yet. I need to find out what Ross has done so far.”

“You sound like you have no plan, just like….”

“Ross. Yes, I suppose so.”

Demelza left Dwight with the horses so she could quietly enter the house through the kitchen. She saw the glow of the parlor hearth and heard voices but kept back, hiding in the shadows of the doorway. She didn’t want to be discovered until she could assess the situation. It wasn’t until she heard Ross’s comment about chasing women that she came into view. She took a deep breath, straightened her back, and entered the room.

“I didn’t know you would be entertaining. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Ross’s head spun around to see Demelza standing there with a sly Cheshire cat smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at his wife but his heart leaped into his throat because he didn’t know why she was there. He didn’t have time to ask her that question because the general jumped up to greet Demelza.

“Is this your wife?” the general asked with a little too much interest. 

With a swift move towards Demelza, Ross replied.

“Yes it is. Demelza may I introduce General Toussaint. We met during my time in America.”

He held his hand out to Demelza so he could bring her into the conversation. As he did, he gave her a questioning look that she quickly answered with a squeeze to his hand. The unspoken signal was enough for Ross to let things proceed without asking her for an explanation. The last thing they needed was raise any suspicions in the general. The quick introduction was seemingly ignored by the Frenchman whose attention was solely on Demelza.

“She is charming, Capitan. You’re a lucky man.”

His voice was oily and Demelza fought a visible cringe when he took her hand to kiss it. She let him place his lips on her skin but her eyes were focused on Ross. He gave her the slightest smile which she returned. After kissing her hand, he continued to hold it lightly as his eyes surveyed the outline of her body. Demelza held steady, not revealing her revulsion at the inspection. 

“Madame it is a pleasure to meet you. Your husband neglected to mention how beautiful you are.”

Demelza feigned shyness and coyly answered.

“Did he? Well, perhaps he was preoccupied with tales of his other conquests.”

Ross choked down his brandy at this wife’s statement. Just what was she playing at? He would have to let things go on since the general seemed quite amused with Demelza. Toussaint laughed heartily as he spoke.

“I’m sure no woman compares to you.”

“General, you are too kind. Unfortunately, that is not always the case.”

It was clear Demelza was trying to create an atmosphere of dissension between her and Ross so the general would not suspect that the couple was in total accord. She demurely lowered her eyes before giving Ross a sideward glance.

“He must have been a fool,” the general said.

An awkward silence fell over the room; no one seemed to know what to say. Ross broke the tension by getting Demelza a glass of port—her usual drink of choice and her self-proclaimed ‘liquid courage’. As he crossed the room, they again exchanged knowing glances before Ross offered his opinion.

“Yes. My foolishness has often been spectacular.”

His statement was not an act of contrition but rather a simple truth. Both he and Demelza had long ago acknowledged their respective failings and while they were hurtful at the time, built a foundation that was now unshakeable.

“I don’t know who could find any women more attractive than your wife,” Toussaint said.

Demelza smiled warmly and took another taste of her port. Only Ross noticed how much of a sip she took and it was certainly far from ladylike.

“It’s too bad General that your business will keep you occupied. I would have liked to hear more of your exploits with my husband.”

Toussaint took Demelza by the hand and led her to the settle. When she was seated he took a place next to her and reluctantly let go of her hand. 

“Capitan, why don’t you offer your wife a brandy? So much more satisfying than port.”

Demelza lifted her head to gaze at her companion but her demeanor was more cautionary to Ross. He knew that she didn’t want to lose her senses and gave an excuse to his guest.

“I believe Demelza much prefers her port to brandy, general, no matter how good the quality.”

He walked over and handed her a glass; their fingers brushing briefly in support. Demelza clasped the glass in her lap with her fingers intertwined. Ross’s eyes were trained on his wife; he could see her breast moving in time to her breathing which seemed to be slightly labored. He knew Demelza well enough that while outwardly she presented a calm and cool demeanor, inside a storm was churning. It was time to try and wrap this evening up and send the general on his way, hopefully straight into the waiting magistrates.

“Don’t you think we should conclude our discussions? I am sure Demelza won’t mind.”

“Yes. I’m sorry to have interrupted. I’ll take my leave,” she said.

Moving to stand, the general put his hand on Demelza’s knee which triggered a reaction in Ross.

“No need to leave madam. Your husband and I have said all we need to. Now I would much rather spend the rest of the evening talking to you.”

The general again took Demelza’s hand, stroking it a little too intimately for Ross’s liking. The hair on his neck rose as he watched this stranger paw at his wife. He hadn’t felt like this in years and wanted to fly at the Frenchman, grab him by the collar, and throw him out of his house. The action would be the culmination of all the emotions he’d dealt with throughout his marriage concerning other men’s unsolicited attention toward his wife. However, circumstances being what they were, Ross kept himself in check, pouring another glass of brandy for himself and port for Demelza. He downed his drink before moving to hand Demelza hers. As he handed her the glass they were joined by an unexpected visitor.

“Isn’t this a delightful scene?”

Demelza looked up as Ross’s expression turned grim at the sound of another familiar voice. He looked down at Demelza with a side glance towards Toussaint before turning to face the latest visitor. Ross saw a fleeting wave of fear shadow his wife’s bright green eyes. Although she hadn’t known the details of his plans for the French, she could tell this new guest was not part of it. Ross gave her a barely perceptible nod acknowledging her thoughts followed by a small smile of reassurance. Grateful for that gesture and the fact that she didn’t have to speak, Demelza took a sip of her port, keeping her eyes trained on the new participant in this show. 

It seemed the Poldarks were not the only ones caught by surprise. General Toussaint stood and spoke directly to his comrade.

“Lt. Laurent? What are you doing here? You should be preparing the weapons for the invasion.”

Laurent smiled but Ross could tell it was not one of gladness. There was something sinister in his old foe’s demeanor which signaled that something had gone astray.

“Oui, General. I was doing that when an unexpected interference occurred.”

Seeming to lose patience, Toussaint pushed for clarification.

“Interference? What kind of interference? It should have been a simple plan of getting our local fools to assist in the transfer.”

“Yes, it should have been that easy. If it were not for the explosion.”

“Judas!” Demelza cried.

The lieutenant turned his attention to Ross as he uttered that last bit of news before helping himself to the open bottle of brandy. Forgoing a glass, Laurent lifted the decanter to his mouth and took a long gulp of the amber liquid. It was then that Ross saw the gun in his hand. Without realizing it, he took a step back, coming in contact with Demelza as she rose from the settle; she too had seen the firearm. Ross tilted his head back and locked eyes with his wife. They said nothing but it was clear that the events at the mine may not have gone exactly to plan so now things would have to be handled differently.

“Explosion?” General Toussaint questioned.

Ross’s original idea was to blast the entry to the cache so that the contents would be inaccessible to the French. The delay should have given his men enough time to alert the authorities to make arrests. The plan also hinged upon Laurent being trapped in the mine as well. The fact that the man was here could only mean that once again he had been betrayed and there was only one person he could think of who would do such a thing. He needed to feign ignorance or he and Demelza could be in more danger than anticipated.

“What type of explosion?”

Laurent laughed at Ross’s supposed innocence as he strode across the room, casually swinging the decanter. The amber liquid sloshed around as droplets escaped leaving a trail on the floor. Demelza’s heart started to beat faster as the man walked directly towards her.

“It’s hard to say but according to your sweet mademoiselle, it was at your direction.”

The lieutenant stopped just short of reaching Demelza and stood shoulder to shoulder with Ross. Demelza knew as soon as the Frenchman mentioned a woman that he was talking about Tess. It became clear that the girl’s visit to Killewarren earlier was related to this and that Tess had been the one to let the French know of Ross’s plan. She tried to catch Ross’s attention but he was too busy engaging with the lieutenant to notice.

“My mademoiselle? Surely you are not referring to Tess? That girl has been nothing but a plaything to me and seemed useful in dealing with the locals.”

Ross tried to sound convincing but was unsure he made the French believe him. He gave a passing glance to Demelza, not only to remind her that this was all a game but also to get some reassurance that from her. It was her wisdom that Ross often turned to in times like these where his judgment was clouded with anger or revenge. 

“Ah, that is too bad Capitan. The girl believes you will be taking her away from here once we are victorious. But perhaps she doesn’t know you were a traitor not only to our cause but to her as well. I should have had you hanged when I had the chance.”

Demelza was not only becoming inpatient but fearful because the lieutenant was upset at being made a fool of. She wanted to go to Ross’s side and fight for and with him, yet she knew she had to keep up the charade of a scorned wife. With her head held high, she moved past Ross to face the lieutenant.

“Monsieur, thank you for confirming my husband’s betrayal.”

She turned to Ross as she spoke and gave him a pointed look of disdain. Ross did nothing. He put his glass down but did not let his attention waver from watching the general. While Laurent was the one doing all the talking, it was Toussaint who ultimately carried all the power; he would be the one to direct what happened next.

“I’m not sure I understand madam,” Laurent said.

The general moved to join the pair leaving Ross to watch the scene from behind. 

“It seems Laurent, that our friend, Capitan Poldark has a history of unfaithfulness. Not just to his country but also to his wife.”

Toussaint turned to Demelza and put his hand to her cheek.

“It is a pity that someone as lovely as Madame Poldark should be chained to such an ungrateful porc. She deserves a real man who will fulfill her every desire.”

His hand slid from Demelza’s face to her neck, leaving a trail of moisture from his perspiring finger. It took all her willpower to not slap him away and run to Ross. Mustering up her resolve, Demelza clenched her fists at her side, gripping the material of her coat with each pass of Toussaint’s touch. From his vantage point, Ross could see Demelza’s back stiffen at the attention but could do nothing or the whole night would be for naught. However, when Toussaint continued his inspection of his wife by traveling further down her body to graze the top of her breast, Ross’s self-control snapped. He didn’t want to make a sudden move that could endanger Demelza or himself so he stealthily walked around the settle to a cabinet where he kept his pistols. A discussion was going on between the Frenchmen in their own language but Demelza was still caught between them. As he opened the drawer, Ross saw a shadow outside the window which he soon realized was Dwight. His friend stopped in his tracks when his eyes met Ross’s. Dwight motioned that he was going to go around the house taking the same path Demelza took to sneak in. Ross nodded in understanding and hoped if Dwight was here that Geoffrey Charles would soon follow. He bowed his head to check the weapon then, without warning spun around and called out to his visitors.

“Take your hands off my wife!”

Laurent went to draw his weapon, dropping the decanter to the floor as Demelza pushed away from Toussaint and threw her remaining port in Laurent’s face. The younger man stumbled, dropping his gun to wipe his face while Ross moved forward and pulled Demelza towards him. Toussaint was stunned but recovered enough to go for the loose weapon. Thankfully Ross’s quick reflexes let him get off one shot that hit the general in the knee. The man dropped to the floor just as Dwight appeared in the doorway.

“Well, it seems my arrival is well-timed,” he said.

The doctor went to the one Frenchman who was writhing on the floor while Laurent regained his composure. Ross kept his gun trained on both men but reached out for Demelza.

“Are you alright my love?”

Placing his lips in her hair, Ross held her close and felt her trembling.

“I’m fine Ross. I just...when they mentioned Tess and then the general touched me like that I…my mind started to lose focus. I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry for putting you in that position. But for what it’s worth, you what you did was perfect. You may have saved my life.”

“No, Ross. I could have put myself and you in a more dangerous position by not waiting for you to send for me. But after Tess came to Killewarren and implied that you were in danger, I couldn’t sit around waiting for bad news. I believe she set you up and created this danger.”

Ross pulled away to read her expression and saw a mixture of concern and fear on her face. 

“Tess came to Killewarren? When?”

Seeing Ross’s reaction, Demelza wondered if she shouldn’t have kept that part of the day’s events to herself. But they had promised long ago not to keep secrets from each other and this was something that could and has affected everyone in their lives.

“Earlier today. She said that she heard there could be trouble but didn’t give specifics. And you know me and my intuition. I didn’t like the plan from the start. After listening to her, something told me things were not as they should be. So I came right over.”

“And brought Dwight with you?”

“No, that was not planned. I met him on his return from Nampara after delivering your message to authorities. He wouldn’t let me come back here alone.”

Ross looked over at his friend who was tending to the wounded general and gave him his thanks.

“Once again, you come to our aid, Dwight. How do I repay you this time?”

As the doctor found a way to bandage the general’s wound with his neckcloth, he replied to his friend.

“Ross, I think we’ve been through too much together to keep score as to who repays whom. Let’s just put this down to one more chapter in our friendship.”

Ross was about to respond when he saw Laurent trying to make his way out of the room. 

“Stop right there my friend or I’ll get another bullet for you!”

The Frenchman came to a stop just short of the door and the wild look in his eyes told Ross he was not going to surrender. Laurent laughed as he turned around to face the room.

“Oh monsieur, you are still a foolish man. Taking chances when you should be surrendering. Do you think I came here without the support of my men? Your attempt at sabotage will not stop our mission.”

Walking away from Demelza, Ross came face to face with his foe. 

“I wouldn’t get too confident my friend. The explosion at the mine was just to deter you and your comrades until the appropriate forces could be reached. And if I’m not mistaken, they seem to have arrived.”

A smirk crossed Ross’s face because he had heard the faint sound of hoofbeats after Dwight’s arrival and he prayed it was Geoffrey Charles with the authorities. Demelza wondered what Ross was talking about so she went to the window and peered outside. There, on the edge of their property was Geoffrey Charles along with Zacky Martin. 

“It seems you’re right my love,” she said.

Slipping to his side, Demelza waited for the men to make their presence known. Within seconds and without fanfare, Geoffrey Charles appeared with a gun in hand and flanked by reinforcements.

“I’m sorry we’re late Uncle Ross but it seems your incendiary plans worked a little too well. The rockfall in the mine took us longer than expected to clear.”

His nephew’s statement brought new concern to Ross as he wondered if anyone was seriously injured.

“Was anyone hurt? The intention was to delay access to the weapons, not cause harm to anyone.”

Zacky came into view, stepping around those on the floor to speak directly to Ross. 

“Ross, everything went just as planned. I may have used just a little too much gunpowder.”

He winked at his boss which eased the tension. Ross clapped him on the shoulder while Demelza let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“So the French have been taken and the weapons secured?”

Geoffrey Charles replied, still keeping an eye on Laurent.

“Yes. It’s over Uncle.”

The young Poldark took hold of Laurent as Dwight helped the General to his feet. The wound was superficial and not life-threatening, so transporting him on horseback would not be an issue. Both men were led outside where the local magistrate had arrived to formally arrest the two men. Ross watched from a distance, keeping his eyes trained on the group until they were out of sight. It was only then that he relaxed and let his arm loosen its grip on the gun he held. Feeling his body slump slightly, Demelza wrapped her arms around him and held on tight, knowing that he needed her strength.

“It’s over Ross,” she whispered.

He put the gun down on the nearest surface to embrace his wife. She leaned her head against his chest and heard his heartbeat slow from the racing she originally felt to one that synced with hers.

“Yes, my love. There is only one thing left to deal with.”

Demelza raised her to see what he meant.

“Tess,” he stated simply. “I still have to speak to her and explain my motives.”

“I doubt that will go well.”

“I agree. Especially if Dwight’s warning as to her emotional state is correct.”

“What do you mean? What about her emotional state?”

“He seems to think that if I don’t handle this correctly she could seek some form of retaliation.”

“As if setting our house on fire and betraying you to the French weren’t enough.”

Ross tried to laugh at her observation but knew that something dire could be the result once the truth was revealed.

“I know. Right now I want to go to Killewarren and bring our children home.”

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Demelza slid her hands around and up his back, holding on with all she had. The couple was still lost in each other when they heard a voice in the distance. It wasn’t until it got closer that they realized it was Prudie.

“Mistress! ‘Ee must come back to Killewarren. Clowance be missing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but not the cliffhanger. No excuse for taking so long to post except lack of time and motivation. Don't hate too much.


	7. I Am a Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clowance is missing. Will Ross and Demelza reach her before Tess does something? That's why they are called Romelza..:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and all errors and omissions are of my own doing.

“Missing?! What do you mean Clowance is missing?!”

It was Ross who spoke first, or rather, yelled as his voice echoed his confusion and anger, but it was Demelza who stepped forward to confront their servant. She saw Prudie’s distress and as she neared the older woman saw that their longtime servant was shaking, her hands twisting with nervous energy. For her part, Demelza presented a calm exterior hiding the emotions which were churning faster and hotter than the workings at one of their mines. Taking Prudie’s hands in her own, Demelza leaned down to speak to the woman. By this point, Ross’s patience was wearing thin, a combination of fatigue and frustration. It seemed as though their lives were forever being dictated by the actions of others and one of the things that vexed Ross more than anything was not having control. Demelza could sense the tension coming from her husband and so glanced over her shoulder to give him a silent warning. She knew that the only way to get a coherent explanation out of Prudie was to stay level headed; a trait that was not always one of Ross’s strongest. 

“Ross, why don’t you get Prudie a glass of rum while she and I talk?”

He scoffed at her simple suggestion, afraid that they were wasting time but he said nothing. Moving swiftly across the room, Ross was pouring the drink when Dwight reappeared. When he saw Prudie, the doctor realized that something else must have happened. He walked towards Ross and spoke in low tones.

“Ross, what’s going on? Why is Prudie here?”

Ross turned around to look at his wife and servant. They had moved to the table and were now speaking in low tones.

“Clowance is missing.”

“Missing? How could she be missing? She was left safely at Killewarren. Did she wander off?”

“I don’t know. My daughter is impetuous...but not reckless.”

The men exchanged knowing looks as Dwight raised a questioning eyebrow towards his friend. The wry smile did not help Ross’s mood as he moved past his friend to give Prudie the drink. Demelza waited as the woman down the alcohol before continuing the conversation.

“Prudie, are you sure Clowance isn’t somewhere at Killewarren?”

“Yes maid. Mistress Enys and me went looking all through the house and gardens. There be no sign of the child. It must be that Tess. I saw her with Clowance just as ‘ee left but by the time I could get outside, they be gone.”

Now Demelza’s calm exterior gave way to guilt. Why did she ignore the motherly instincts which told her something was not right with Tess? Why did she give way to the impulsive need to see what Ross was up to thereby putting herself and her child in the line of danger? She should have known better and left the handling of the French to her husband so she could protect her family. Pulling away from Prudie, Demelza went to Ross and Dwight where she saw the same questioning expression on both their faces.

She put her hand up as she stated firmly, “Say nothing. Right now we need to find Clowance.”

“Mistress, do you know where they be?” Prudie asked.

Demelza halted, knowing that she had no idea where to start looking.

“Not really but they could not have gotten far traveling on foot,” Demelza said.

She whirled around the room to gather her riding cloak, her mind running in various directions when she suddenly stopped and turned to the rest. Ross could see that his wife was running on frenetic energy and moved to rein her in by taking her arm. As he swung her around to look at him, he saw fear and guilt cloud her usually bright green eyes. Ross knew what she was thinking; the same thing he was. Why did she trust this girl with their daughter?

“Demelza, what prompted you to leave our child with that girl? After all she has done…”

“Ross, if you say one more word I might just give you another slap.”

Her voice was shaky, clearly on the verge of breaking so Ross did not offer up the reprimand that was foremost in his mind. He could see Demelza was blaming herself. There would be time enough later to discuss why she did what she did; now the only thing that mattered was finding Clowance. He gathered his wife in his arms and gently spoke.

“My love, Dwight says the girl could be on the verge of some kind of mental collapse. I’m concerned that her actions could be unpredictable.”

She pulled away and when she looked into Ross’s eyes she saw fear rather than the blame she was sure he would lay on her. Perhaps she was doing enough of that for the both of them. With a weak smile she pulled on Ross’s sleeve to get him moving.

“Even more reason to start looking. Ross, please, we have to go.”

“Go where Demelza?” Dwight asked.

She looked from her husband to her friend, trying to come up with some logic. Unfortunately, she had none. All Demelza had was a mother’s love and that would have to be enough to guide them.

“Let’s start at Killewarren. Maybe they are still somewhere on the grounds that Caroline or Prudie didn’t think of.”

Without looking back, Demelza started out of the room, assuming the men would follow her. Going back the way she came through the kitchen she wasted no time mounting her horse as she waited for the others. The animal was skittish, most likely feeling the nervous energy of her rider. Demelza leaned over and tried to soothe the beast.

“There, there Caerhys. We will be on our way just as soon as the men folk get moving.”

Just then Ross emerged, pulling on his gloves with Dwight close behind. They each held small torches in case they were needed in the search. Darkness was swiftly coming upon them and navigating the countryside could become hazardous.

“We’re here,” he said, slipped the torch into his saddle bag before swinging up onto his horse. He settled in the seat then gave his wife a warm smile. “We will find her my love.”

Demelza’s eyes watered as all the things that could possibly happen started to fill her thoughts.

“Ross if anything happens….”

Demelza’s resolve was crumbling. Reaching across, Ross took her hand and brought it to his lips. 

“We _will_ find them,” he said with more force.

She nodded; unable to speak for fear the tears building would overtake her.

“Ross!”

Dwight called across the yard as he cantered toward the couple. Without letting go of each other, Ross and Demelza turned their horses.

“Dwight we need to go,” Demelza said.

“Yes but I think we should proceed with caution. As I said, I believe Tess to be of a fragile disposition. When we find her, let me assess her state before approaching.”

Ross shared a look with Demelza who didn’t seem to care about propriety.

“Dwight, if that girl has my daughter, I will do whatever is needed so do not ask me to be a lady and bide my time until you can examine her.”

The men were taken aback by her statement, but Ross knew that his wife was serious about her intent where Tess was concerned. If so much as a hair was out of place on their daughter, he would not be able to restrain her.

“Demelza, all I’m asking is that we see what we are facing before acting. Please.”

Ross knew Dwight was right as he had seen and felt the wrath of Tess himself. The girl, for all her outward sweetness, was a deep well of emotions, not all of them calm. If Clowance was with her, they would need to coax her into relinquishing his daughter.

“Fine. As you like. Now can we please go?”

She kicked her horse and spurred her into a gallop heading for Killewarren. Prudie emerged at the kitchen door as Ross was about to depart.

“Prudie, wait here in case Clowance or Tess return.”

“Yessir, Master Ross.”

The woman turned and went back in the house closing the door behind her. Ross watched then took a breath and came up beside Dwight.

“Let’s go. Lord knows what Demelza might do if she comes across Tess before us.”

~******~

As it turned out, Demelza did not need to go all the way to Killewarren to find evidence of Tess’s actions. While riding along the perimeter of the estate she saw something on the ground that immediately sent her motherly intuition into overdrive. She steered her horse towards the object but didn’t need to get too close before recognizing it as Clowance’s doll. The straggly red yarn hair of the worn toy was unmistakable. Demelza slowed the horse just enough so she could slide off and grab the item. She held it close to her face, inhaling the faint scent of her daughter. Often, she had asked Clowance if she wanted a new one but the child refused, stating that she couldn’t just toss Sally—for that is what she named the doll—into a bin. Her daughter’s loyalty mimicked her parents, perhaps to a fault. It was likely what allowed Tess to guide Clowance away from Killewarren to who knows where. Demelza also hoped that this display of friendship would keep Tess calm so as to not harm Clowance. 

Demelza was standing with her eyes closed, clasping the doll tightly when Ross and Dwight came upon her.

“Demelza!” Ross called. “What is it?”

Without moving she replied, “It’s Sally.”

Dwight was confused so he turned to Ross for an explanation.

“Clowance’s doll.”

Ross jumped off his horse to go to Demelza. He pulled her into his arms but not before looking at her face which was now streaked with tears.

“What have I done, Ross? How could I be so foolish?”

“Demelza, you are far from foolish. You’ve always had a sense of wisdom that surpassed others, most especially me. If you are guilty of anything it’s having a trusting disposition and generous heart. You gave that girl every chance, maybe more than she deserved and she has betrayed you. How could you have known she’d do such a thing?”

Demelza tilted her head up to look at him and said quietly, “She tried to break up our marriage. That should have been the only evidence I needed to know she’d do anything for her own benefit.”

Unfortunately, what she said was right and Ross knew it. Not only that, he cultivated that deception that led to this act of desperation by Tess. So if there was blame to be handed out, he was due his fair share.

“My love, you may be the one who trusted her but I was the one who used her so heartlessly. All because I thought it was the only way to resolve the issue of our ore being stolen. Little did I know, we know, that it would evolve into an international conspiracy and now a kidnapping. So I am just as guilty of playing fast and loose as anyone.”

Ross bowed his head, suddenly ashamed to look Demelza in the eye. His wife, tapping into that wisdom she was praised for having, lifted his chin so he couldn’t avoid her gaze. Without a word she placed a soft kiss on his lips, her eyes never breaking from his. When she pulled away she smiled as her hand caressed his cheek.

“Yes, Ross. Your ability to beguile women is your biggest failing….but also your most endearing, at least where I am concerned. We can discuss our flaws in detail later---after we find Clowance.”

His face broke into a broad grin that revealed the small dimple which gave Ross a boyish charm; it always reminded Demelza of Jeremy. He leaned down and kissed her with a smack, before taking her hand and leading her back to her horse. Helping her back on to her mount he waited until she was settled before going to his steed.

Dwight politely kept his distance during this exchange, giving the couple their privacy. He could tell from their body language how heavy this event was weighing on them as it should. Not because they failed as parents but because the main character in this scenario was teetering on the verge of losing touch with reality which added to their fear and self-reproach. He felt empathy for his friends but knew that time was of the essence if they were to avert possible tragedy. Pulling his horse up next to Ross and Demelza, Dwight got the pair back to the business at hand.

“Which way should we head, Demelza?”

The red-head looked down at the doll she held then turned her focus to the surrounding area. Her eyes adjusted to the light provided by the moon as she scanned the area from Killewarren to where they stood and beyond. At first she thought Tess would take refuge in the mine but if she was privy to the operations of earlier, she’d have known that something was amiss. This is why Demelza believed Tess couldn’t put Clowance in harm’s way. Whatever the girl felt for Demelza, she was sure Tess’s feelings for Ross would motivate her to keep Clowance safe. If Dwight was right about her mental state, then appearing to be their daughter’s savior would be her way to ingratiate herself into Ross’s good graces. With that thought in mind, Demelza redirected her horse in the direction back towards Nampara and its surrounding property. Tess was familiar with the lay of the land so finding a hiding place would not take much effort. The beach had caves and grottos that only natives would be able to navigate. If she wanted to hide from the French it would be a likely site to do so as the French would be hard-pressed to find them. However, Tess knew that Ross wouldn’t have that problem if she wanted to reach him with this ploy, she’d go somewhere he’d likely find her. Demelza turned back around to face Dwight and Ross, her voice carrying over the wind.

“I think we should look along the edge of Nampara. Perhaps the beach. Nampara Cove has enough dark corners where she could hide.”

The men rode closer to her as she spoke. When they reached her, it was obvious her guilt was replaced by determination. Ross had seen that look many times over the years during their married life and he knew that whatever had gotten into Demelza’s head was not going to leave any time soon.

“You could be right,” Ross said.

Smiling weakly at her husband, Demelza took a deep breath and replied.

“I think this whole thing is Tess’s way of getting Ross’s attention. If that’s the case, then she’ll go somewhere she can be found. By you.”

She directed that last statement to her husband before continuing.

“Dwight is probably right as to her emotional state as well. So when we find her, I think I should stay away and let the two of you handle her.”

Ross and Dwight exchanged looks, clearly surprised at Demelza’s acquiescing to the earlier suggestion. She saw their expressions but instead of taking offense, addressed them.

“I know you thought I’d want to handle Tess myself but I will not chance any harm coming to Clowance. If that means I trust the two of you to take her on, so be it.”

Dwight was taken aback by her bluntness but not Ross. He knew that family would come above ego. It wasn’t a question of who took care of Tess but rather that it just gets handled. Clowance was the only thing that mattered.

“We will find them, my love,” Ross assured her.

“I know we will. Now, I think we should head down to the cove and search on foot.”

“Good idea,” Dwight said.

“Then let’s go,” Demelza said.

~******~

The trio road along the cliffside, the skies darkening as night fell, however that didn’t slow them down. When they reached the part of the cliff that led to the beach, all three brought their horses to a stop and loosely tied them to nearby bushes. Dwight had managed to get the torches lit with a piece of flint and some dry grass then proceeded to lead the way. Ross and Demelza followed, holding each other’s hand as they stepped gingerly down the stone path. 

“I remember the first time I saw you walking down these steps,” Demelza said.

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she didn’t want Dwight to hear her. Ross continued walking, feeling no need to turn around at the moment instead he pulled her along slowly, holding the torch up to light their way.

“Really? When was that?”

“The morning after you went to a dance. I was out with Garrick, picking flowers…”

“As usual,” he interjected.

With a smile in her voice, Demelza continued.

“Yes. I heard the sound of a horse. When I saw it was you, I…I hid so you wouldn’t see me.”

Ross stopped walking and turned to look at his wife. The glow of the torch lit her face and there was no mistaking the flush rising on her cheeks. Demelza kept her eyes downcast but that didn’t deter Ross’s need for an explanation.

“Why on earth would you do that?”

For the first time in a long while, Demelza’s memories of that morning came flooding back to her.

“I don’t know. I suppose it was because I started to develop feelings for you and I didn’t want you to you think I was following or spying on you.”

“But you were spying on me,” he said.

Thanks to Ross holding up the torch, Demelza could see Ross grinning at her in addition to hearing the amusement in his voice.

“It was not intentional and at the time I never thought that we...”

Now she was embarrassed by her confession and wished she hadn’t brought up the past. Ross found her shyness endearing and wanted to know more about this part of their relationship even if he was unaware of it at the time. He clasped her hand tighter, bringing it closer to his body.

“So how long did you stay? Hiding up in the brush?”

Ross’s voice was lighthearted, almost amused by this revelation from his wife. The brief respite from the task they were about to undertake was welcomed by both.

“Long enough to know that Elizabeth was a fool to let you go,” she said.

Without meaning to, Ross let out a laugh that caught Dwight’s attention. The doctor motioned for them to be quiet pointing towards a small cave on the far side of the path they were on. With a quick kiss, Ross and Demelza made their way quickly down the path, the discussion of that morning set aside for the moment. Dwight led the way despite the fact that Ross was quite familiar with the lay of the land. It was this same alcove where Mark Daniel hid while waiting to make his escape after the accidentally killing of his wife Keren. That incident seemed like a lifetime ago and one that his best friend had been caught in the midst of. It seemed, however, that Dwight did not make the connection with that bit of history for which Ross was grateful. There was enough turmoil going on to relive the past. The moonlight facilitated their progress but the trio proceeded cautiously; they were still facing the unknown.

Demelza let her grip on Ross’s hand ease as she fell back in step behind her husband. As they walked, Ross kept an eye on Dwight while Demelza’s focus was on her surroundings searching for any sign of Tess or Clowance. As they passed the reed-covered dunes, another flood of emotions came over Demelza. She remembered the times she’d bring the children here to play or picnic; the times she or Ross came here when they needed somewhere to think or talk or even quarrel. Then a final memory came that was unbidden and unwelcome. It was of a fateful day when a young poet who had spent months pursuing her with his words and presence finally succeeded in wearing down her resistance. Just like Ross’s indiscretion years before, Demelza’s own ramble through infidelity had brought them to the brink of destruction and back again. Her fall was another storm they weathered, coming out scarred but stronger; committed solely to each other and their family.

Those images had faded from her memory like the illustrations in an old novel so their reappearance forced Demelza to physically shake her head to erase them. She refocused her attention and picked up her step to meet Ross’s. Reaching his side, she glanced down at the doll in her hand when she spied footprints in the sand. She stopped in her tracks and tugged on Ross’s sleeve.

“Ross,” she whispered.

Her husband followed her gaze where he saw the same impressions in the sand as Demelza did. The couple looked at each other and knew they were close to finding their daughter and her captor. Clasping hands again, they followed the trail around the boulders where they saw Dwight. Their friend was pressed against the stones, his attention drawn to the dark recesses of a small cave. He had planted his torch behind him so the light wouldn’t immediately alert the inhabitants of their presence. Seeing Ross and Demelza approach, he held his finger to his mouth, urging them to remain silent, then pointed to the sand. He had found the footprints as well. The pair crept along the boulders, finally coming close to Dwight. Demelza thought the pounding of her heart could be heard by the others and pressed her hand to her chest in a futile attempt to quiet the beat. Ross felt her trembling beside him prompting him to reach for her, bringing her flush against his side. 

“Are you alright my love?”

“No Ross I’m not. I want to go into that cave and get my daughter.”

“We’re not even sure they are in there.”

“Aren’t we?”

She indicated to Dwight whose attention was taken with whatever he could hear coming from the darkness. The pair moved stealthily to join him sidling a little closer to the entry of the cave and leaning forward ever so slightly to try and hear what their friend did. A chill ran through Demelza when she heard the whimpers of her daughter and the distinct voice of Tess. Glancing at Dwight she knew he heard it as well.

“Hush your creening,” Tess said harshly. “I’m sure your papa will come looking for us once he is free. And then we can be a family. Your papa loves me very much.”

The child’s voice broke through her tears to dispute the girl’s statement.

“My papa only loves my mama!”

Demelza gasped at their daughter’s defense of her and Ross; the child was never one to shrink from stating an opinion but this could result in more than a scolding for speaking out of turn. Ross turned to his wife with a guarded smile, obviously feeling a bit of fatherly pride as well.

Worried that Tess would hear them, possibly retaliating against Clowance, Demelza whispered harshly, “Ross, stop gloating. We don’t know what kind of mindset Tess is in. We don’t need Clowance setting the girl off.”

Ross took a moment to consider what Demelza was saying but felt confident that Tess would not harm his daughter.

“My love, where is your faith?”

He touched her cheek to reassure her but he too had concerns that Tess was emotionally unstable. She leaned into his hand, turning her head to kiss his palm. They stayed like that for a moment before Ross added, “As you said earlier, it’s doubtful Tess would do anything to Clowance.”

Demelza smiled wryly at her husband as she replied, “Why? Because of her fancy for you?”

He didn’t want to admit that was a factor but he knew that it was a partial truth. Ross didn’t believe that Tess would put Clowance in a situation where she could be injured.

“Unfortunately, yes. And for that I blame myself.”

It was Demelza’s turn to comfort Ross who gladly took her warmth and absorbed it into his soul. 

“We need to put aside our feelings and focus on Clowance.”

Ross nodded, once again amazed at his wife’s clear-headed wisdom.

“You are definitely the better part of me. It’s why I always rely on your wonderful common sense.”

“While I appreciate your positivity, I think we need to do something more than flatter each other.”

Dwight had joined the pair and broke the spell, causing the couple to look at their friend. They saw the concern on his face which immediately transferred to them.

“Yes,” Ross said. “Let’s get on with this. The sooner we deal with the situation the sooner we can put an end to everything.”

He turned to Demelza who gave him an encouraging smile which Ross returned. He stepped away from her and pulled Dwight into a huddle.

“What do you suggest I say? I don’t want to antagonize her but I can’t let her continue to believe I am going to be with her.”

As Ross spoke, Tess’s voice carried from the cave to the group.

“See ‘ere Miss Clowance, you better be gettin’ use to being with me. Your papa and me…well, we are going to be together and…”

“He can’t be with you! He’s always going to be with my mama and me and Jeremy! He is!”

The child was near hysterics which was tearing at Demelza’s heart. When she heard what sounded like a slap followed by a wail, she was ready to run past the men and take her daughter out of there but knew that could make things worse. Instead, she pushed Ross to go in and stop this madness. With Dwight close behind, Ross entered the cave holding the torch up to light his way. Ahead of him, he saw Tess holding on to Clowance’s arm. The little girl spied her father and called out.

“Papa!”

He started to walk towards Clowance still mindful of Tess’s hold on his daughter. Her hair was askew and her eyes were wild. Dwight had come in with Ross and moved closer to the young woman in order to assess her mindset. He touched Ross’s arm, motioning him to stay still. It wasn’t until his eyes adjusted that Dwight saw Tess held a small knife in her hand. He knew Ross saw it as well when he heard his friend start to speak. The strain in his voice to remain calm was evident as he spoke.

“Tess! Let Clowance…”

Dwight squeezed his shoulder as a warning as he heard the tenseness in his friend’s voice. Ross recognized he needed to tread lightly as he took another step forward however it was Dwight who spoke, hoping to gain Tess’s trust.

“Tess, I know this has all been quite upsetting and that you’ve been dealing with some very intense…things. Why don’t you talk to me?”

The young woman’s eyes moved between the men but she still did not ease her grip on Clowance or the weapon. Ross’s chest heaved as his heart beat faster, fear now superseding anger. His instinct was to push past Dwight and grab his daughter away from Tess. However, it was clear that Tess’s mind had lost reason and that any sudden action could move her to cause Clowance an injury. Or worse.

“I ain’t had a shock. Just waitin’ here for the Cap’n to come to me.”

She looked directly at Ross, giving him a smile that sent an uneasy feeling through him. Tess was beginning to lose touch with reality but her proximity to Clowance kept Ross restrained. By this point, Demelza could no longer wait outside the parameters of the cave and stepped just inside the mouth. At first, she didn’t see exactly what was going on until Tess’s hand moved and a slight glint of the steel caught her eyes. She was not prepared for the girl to go to such extremes but Demelza didn’t dwell on it. She walked slowly to join Dwight and Ross but still said nothing. Her hand touched his back as a sign to let him know she was with him. Ross’s only acknowledgment that she was there was the straightening of his back. Demelza held her tongue despite the urge to call out to Clowance to run because she knew any sudden movement could move Tess to do use the knife in her hand. Putting the torch down, Ross took a step forward and spoke.

“I’m here Tess. Please, let Clowance go. Then we can speak privately.”

Ross’s voice was low and calm, belying his actual feelings. His eyes were trained on Tess but he stilled glanced down at his daughter to give her some sign of reassurance. Clowance said nothing but let her body relax slightly which in turn eased Tess’s hold on her. While she still held the child in her grasp, the hand holding the knife sagged just a little. It gave Ross the confidence to speak again.

“Tess, please. Clowance has nothing to do with us,” he said. 

Dwight stood next to his friend, ready to jump into the fray if needed. So far, Tess seemed to be focused only on Ross, almost as though she didn’t realize others were with them. She smirked as she spoke.

“I knew ‘ee would come if I took her. Don’t know why she means so much to you seein’ as how she is as feisty as her mum. Seems to me you’d be tired of such sass.”

There was the slightest gasp from both Ross and Dwight; Demelza had the good sense to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from blurting out what she thought. Yet, she did move closer to her husband bringing her into the torchlight, alerting Tess to her presence.

“What she be doin’ here?”

She pointed the knife at Demelza, prompting the men to take another step forward. Tess also leaned towards the group, speaking directly at her former mistress.

“Come to see for yourself how the Cap’n feels about me?”

Tess’s guard fell a little as she became flirtatious, her face breaking into a coy smile as she swayed her body, presumably to entice Ross and perhaps even Dwight. Demelza was too stunned at her performance to take much notice; her attention was solely on Clowance who now stood perfectly still. The little girl’s eyes found her mother’s and the two stared at each other without blinking. In the meantime, Ross trained his eyes on Tess, giving her the slightest of smiles.

“Tess, forget about Demelza. Here, take my hand and we can go somewhere else, just the two of us. I did promise you a special night once my business with the French was concluded, didn’t I?”

The young woman’s face now broke into a bright grin, reflecting her glee at Ross’s seeming confession of love. It appeared that the ploy worked and she was ready to release Clowance in exchange for Ross’s attention. Clowance tilted her head up to peek at her captor before turning back to her mother. Demelza nodded slightly to her daughter as a sign to just remain still. The child’s innate Poldark instincts took control leading Clowance to take a breath and bide her time. The little girl knew that her parents would not let anything happen to her no matter what she heard her father saying. It seemed that Ross’s words had the desired effect as Tess stepped away from Clowance, knife still in hand as she walked to him. 

“Yes, Cap’n.”

Seizing the opportunity, Demelza called for her daughter, “Clowance!”

Ross was less than a foot away from the pair when Clowance ran to her mother. Demelza swept her up into her arms and held her tightly, her face buried in her unruly curls.

“My love! Are you hurt?”

The child held tightly to her mother’s neck, her eyes shut tightly as she recounted bits of her time with Tess.

“Tess was cross with me. She said horrible things about you and Papa! She frightened me.”

Clowance’s tears had slowed and her sobs morphed into hiccups, causing her mother to smile. Her daughter’s face and feisty spirit were an exact copy of her own, for which Demelza was cautiously grateful. Her sense of survival was a trait that could be attributed to both her and Ross which seemed to have served her well. Despite the frightening experience she was in the midst of, Clowance seemed no worse for it.

“I’m sorry for being naughty and not listening to you, Mama,” Clowance said.

“You’ve been very brave my lover but yes, we will discuss your behavior later when we are home. Now come with me while Papa and Uncle Dwight help Tess.”

She looked up at her father as he faced Tess and wanted nothing more than to run to her father, but was stopped by her mother’s hold on her hand. Clowance looked up at Demelza who gave her a scolding look. That didn’t stop the child from calling out instead. Ross turned around and smiled at his wild-haired daughter.

“I missed you, papa,” she whispered. “And I’m sorry for being naughty and not listening to mama.”

Ross’s heart swelled with love for his daughter and he wanted nothing more than to leave this dank cave and go home with Clowance and Demelza. Still, there was the problem of Tess that still needed to be dealt with. He and Demelza exchanged the slightest of smiles; neither of them wanting to rile up Tess any more than she already was. With that silent understanding between them, Demelza exited the cave leaving Ross and Dwight behind to handle whatever was to come. Slowly, Ross turned back to the young woman whose face now reflected something one could only call a weak attempt at seduction. Taking a breath, Ross held his hand out for Tess to take. She did so happily, pulling Ross close to her. With a side glance to Dwight, he led the girl to a recessed part of the cave giving them a false sense of privacy. False because Dwight kept his eyes trained on the pair and Demelza, from her position at the mouth of the cave, could still see what her husband was up to. Clowance was distracted with her recovered doll and so had no interest in the actions going on behind her. 

With Dwight discreetly watching, Ross leaned Tess up against the wall and bent his head close to hers. As much as the move was less than desirable, Ross knew it was necessary to get Tess’s trust in him to return so she would reveal her part in the French scheme, specifically, the betrayal done to him. He was also sure it would give Dwight insight into Tess’s mental state which could help the girl in the long run, should the magistrates seek to charge her. Tess didn’t realize she was being manipulated because she was solely interested in Ross. She expressed that attention with her hands and voice as she attempted to seduce him.

“Cap’n I thought you be taking me someplace where we can be alone. Don’t think you want the mistress to see us while we…you know. Or the doc either.”

She moved to kiss him and as much as he wanted to pull away, Ross let Tess graze his lips with hers. He was grateful that her eyes were closed because then Tess couldn’t see the look of distaste on his face. He only pursed his lips, refusing to grant her access when she pressed her tongue against his mouth. From his vantage point, Dwight watched the scene as did Demelza. While she made sure Clowance was occupied outside, Demelza moved inside the cave and forced herself to look at how her husband interacted with Tess.

As they continued their kiss, Ross maneuvered the girl so that her back was to the entrance, blocking her view of Demelza. He was afraid seeing his wife would set her off again. When he saw his wife staring at him as he was kissed by Tess, Ross became upset enough to push away himself from the girl. Demelza quietly left and went outside to be with Clowance, the sight of Ross in another woman’s arms too much for her. Despite knowing of Ross’s past with Elizabeth, she never had to witness it to this degree. Now, seeing him with another, even if it was pretense, was more unsettling than she expected. Perhaps it was the stress of the day; no matter the reason she didn’t need to torture herself by continuing to watch. Ross spied her retreat, letting out a sigh. He could only imagine what she was feeling; he’d feel the same if the roles were reversed. Once she was out of eyesight, Ross reset his attention to Tess.

“Tess, come with me. I must speak with you.”

The young woman’s face lit up with the anticipation of what was to come. Taking her by the arm, Ross started to lead her towards the opening of the cave, stopping to pick up the torch he previously stuck in the sand. He began walking again, now moving ahead of Tess. The girl seemed confused at the quick change in Ross’s attitude so she scampered to join him. When she looked at Dwight, he gave her a non-committal smile but stayed put, preferring to watch this scene from afar. Looking past Ross he saw Demelza lingering just beyond the opening and wondered why she hadn’t started for home with Clowance. It seemed to Dwight that she didn’t trust how this would play out between Ross and Tess—something he also had misgivings about. Demelza caught Dwight’s eye with a pleading look which he responded to with an understanding nod. The doctor turned to look at Tess and Ross as the deception continued.

“Shouldn’t we be goin’?” Tess asked.

Ross wasn’t quite sure what the girl meant.

“Going?”

“To Nampara. So we can be alone.”

Ross’s eyes widened at her suggestion. Had she forgotten that his wife and daughter were here and that Nampara was the last place he’d take her?

“Nampara? No, Tess, I don’t think that would be appropriate.”

The girl tilted her head, not quite accepting Ross’s statement.

“Why? You promised that when everything was done with the French that you and me…”

“Yes I did but I shouldn’t have.” He paused before continuing. “Tess, this needs to end.”

“I thought the French were all taken care of…”

“Not the French, Tess. I mean this. Us. I belong…my heart, my life belongs to Demelza. She is not only my wife, she is my soul mate.”

A shuffling behind him caught his attention so he turned towards the sound. There he saw the object of this testimony, wiping a tear that formed in the corner of her eye. A wrinkled grin told Demelza more than words as it did Tess, who was slowly become aware as to what was truly happening.

“What do ‘ee mean?”

Ross turned back around to Tess and saw a gleam in her eyes; not of joy but the beginnings of rage. He’d seen that same look before in his wife’s countenance when he’d done something to incite her fury. This was different as there was no resolution to the situation where Tess would be happy. He proceeded with caution and as much gentility as he could muster.

“I mean I don’t have feelings for your Tess. Not in the way you want.”

“What’?”

He tentatively touched her shoulder as he went on to explain.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have led you to believe something that would never be. But you were part of a betrayal that hurt not only me and my family but your own kind. The stealing from the mine took livelihood and food from the village that bore you. Joining with the French was treasonous not to mention dangerous. I needed to stop you before everyone got hurt. Including you.”

“So you play me for a fool by letting me give you my heart?”

“By gaining your trust. Somehow it evolved into something more than it should have.”

Tess’s hand twisted the knife it still held as she got more upset and tears began to form. 

“Well, you did a proper job of courting me…”

“I never intended for it to go as far…”

Tess snorted at this, her demeanor turning from scorned lover to vengeful woman. Ross saw that she was no longer playing the innocent victim but still proceeded with caution.

“Tess, did you really think I would be with you after all you’ve done?”

Turning on her charm again she replied, “I did those things for you.”

Ross could not believe that he saw nothing wrong in her actions.

“Really? Threatening my home and wife. And now my child?”

His voice was being to elevate in emotion, any care that he would hurt her feelings quickly evaporating.

“I just wanted you to see that I could be a wife to you and a mother to your children.”

He stepped closer to her again.

“My children have the best mother they could ask for. Just as I have the only wife I could want.”

Tilting her head up to challenge him, Tess said, “But she don’t love you or want you. Not like I do.”

Not taking the bait, Ross stood firm. He was no longer afraid of what Tess might do.

“No, perhaps not. Yet her love is real. We are neither of us perfect but our flaws are more damaging when we are apart than when we are together.”

It was clear Tess didn’t understand this concept of a relationship and her impatience returned when she saw Demelza was watching the whole time. As if something was lit in her, she lashed out.

“I didn’t give up everything to have you abandon me for that old urchin. She’s no better than I. Only difference ‘twixt us is that she gave herself to you just to get a ring. Well, now it’s my turn.”

Tess flew at Ross as his reflexes kicked in to fend her off. As he tried to grab her, Tess picked up the torch that was slowly dying and swung it at him. It scorched his hair as it made contact with his temple forcing Ross to his knees as Dwight lunged for Tess. A scream echoed in the cave startling everyone. It was Demelza who ran to her husband. Before Dwight could stop her, Tess pivoted to confront Demelza with the still heated torch in one hand and her knife in the other. Without thinking, Demelza reached for the girl’s arm holding the light, easily wresting it away and throwing her off balance. This allowed Dwight to catch Tess from behind forcing her other hand to drop the knife. 

“Let go of me!” she cried, struggling with Dwight as he tried to soothe her. He spoke in dulcet tones, close to her ear.

“It will be alright, Tess. Listen to me. You’re likely going to be in serious trouble for all you’ve done. The magistrates have already taken custody of your French comrades. But I can help you. Let me help you. Come.”

As suddenly as she erupted with anger, Tess just as quickly quieted down. Her body eased into Dwight’s, as he held her around the waist. She didn’t fight him. Tears began to fall, as he started to walk with her but that didn’t stop the girl from forming a smile that she directed only at Dwight.

“Where are you taking me?”

Her voice was sweet negating the wild urchin on display moments before. Dwight recognized this as a sign that she was possibly on the verge of a complete breakdown. He knew his tactic needed to be as gentle as possible.

“Somewhere safe, Tess. Trust me.”

The girl relaxed, allowing Dwight to lead the way. They walked past Ross and Demelza but she did not give them a second glance. Tess’s attention was solely on Dwight. The doctor, however, did look at his friends. Seeing that Ross’s injury was not as serious as originally thought, he knew Demelza could handle it.

“Demelza, will you be alright to get Ross home?”

“Yes. I think I can manage,” she said. “Thank you.”

“Again,” Ross added.

The doctor said nothing. There was nothing to say between these friends. Dwight kept walking Tess out when Clowance appeared in the dark. The pair paused for a moment as Clowance looked up at Tess but gave no sign that there was any ill will or fear towards the girl. Before that changed, Dwight moved Tess out of the cave as Clowance went running to her parents. 

“Papa!”

The girl practically threw herself at her father and if not for Demelza’s quick reflexes they both would have landed in the sand.

“Careful!” Demelza scolded. 

Clowance pulled back, intimidated by her mother’s tone and her father’s condition. Demelza knew she sounded harsh towards her daughter which made her feel slightly guilty but her first concern was Ross. He did little to support Demelza’s action when he held his arms out to his daughter.

“Come here my sweet.”

“Papa why is Uncle Dwight taking Tess away?”

“She’s unwell my pet. Uncle Dwight is going to help her get better.”

Clowance seemed satisfied with the answer and so stood quietly to the side as her parents took stock of their situation.

“How is your head? Were you trying for another scar?”

Demelza bent her head close to Ross, checking the wound as well as his singed hair. Neither seemed too severe but as a precaution, she undid his neck cloth and used it to dab at his wound. 

“Not quite. Do you still think my powers of charm work?” Ross said. His voice sounded tired, even weak, which alerted Demelza to the fact that her husband might be more injured than he let on.

“Maybe you’re out of practice,” Demelza teased.

“If I am it is all due to you, my love. I’ve already charmed you into my life.”

His eyes closed as Demelza leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“Do you think you can get up and ride?”

Demelza stood up, holding her hand out for Ross to take. Ross stood and wrapped his arm around Demelza’s waist.

“Yes. It’s not that bad however, I’m sure I’ll have a wallop of a headache later.”

Clowance giggled, reminding her parents of her presence. Demelza looked down at her daughter and smiled, easing any fear the little girl might still have. 

“Papa, are you alright?”

“I will be love,” Ross said. “I just want to get out of here.”

“Me too,” Clowance said.

She moved to the other side of her father, putting her arm around his waist to help guide him out of the cave. Ross looked down at his daughter, the wonder of her still amazing him; she was so much like her mother and he was glad of it. 

“Thank you my sweet. I’m sure I’ll be much better once we get home.”

Demelza’s emotions churned anew, her eyes filling with tears that threatened to fall. She quickly wiped them away as she held tightly to Ross. They walked slowly across the sand, to the path that led them back to their horses. Once at the top, the family paused to catch their breath. In the moonlight, Demelza could see that Ross’s bruise would not leave a scar and his hair still had plenty of curl for her fingers to tangle in.

“I think you’ll survive, Ross. This injury certainly won’t last as long as the last hit you received from a woman.”

She raised her eyebrow and smiled as the memory she was talking about became obvious to Ross.

“Thankfully, no.”

Ross leaned over and kissed Demelza gently, never letting go of Clowance. When they pulled apart, a calm came over the pair.

“We should go home,” Demelza said.

“To Killewarren?” Clowance asked.

Her parents exchanged looks before they answered simultaneously,” To Nampara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay but I hope the long chapter makes up for it. Thank you for your patience and for still reading. I hope to pick up all these stories at a more steady pace but life...is well life.


	8. Looks Like We Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poldarks return home after an eventful day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but all errors and omissions are of my own doing. Also, I know many don't like this story because of the Tess factor....hope this chapter makes up for it.

By the time they reached Nampara, Clowance was sound asleep on the saddle, her body curled into her father. Demelza rode alongside, her glance turning towards the pair as they made their way towards home. When she saw father and daughter together like this, there was no mistaking that they were cut from the same cloth. Despite Clowance’s hair mimicking her own, Demelza knew her mind and demeanor was all Ross. Even now as she slept, her brow was slightly furrowed as if she were deep in thought. Often, Demelza would wake to see that same countenance on her husband and at those times she’d gently caress his face trying to get him to relax. It was then he’d turn to her, needing to feel her warmth and strength envelope him. She knew that later tonight when they would finally be alone, the same kind of comfort would be sought, not just by him, but her as well. 

The last few days had taken a toll on her mind and her body as well, making Demelza feel older than her years. It was the first time life’s twists and turns had affected her in such a profound way. In the past, any weakness she experienced was the result of a physical malady or childbirth. This time, the fragility she felt was not due to either of those ordinary reasons but the actions of others which she had no control over. That was perhaps the worst thing of all because part of her believed that if she had listened to those around her, heeding their warnings of Tess, none of this would have transpired. At the least, Ross’s involvement with the French would have been self-contained and not involve her, their children, or their marriage. 

Yet, her own need to help others and seek out the best in them changed the course of everything, thereby opening up the Poldarks to perils they had not anticipated. Not even Ross. Even he couldn’t anticipate that Tess’s infatuation with him would go to these extremes. This was when Demelza was grateful their marriage was at the point where she and Ross could openly discuss their fears, easily clearing the air before things got out of hand. If not, things could have been much worse for all involved. She glanced over at Ross and found that he had been watching her.

“You seem far away, my love.”

Shaken back into the present, Demelza smiled and reached over to brush her daughter’s cheek before taking Ross’s hand in hers.

“Just thinking.”

“Oh no, that usually means trouble—for me.”

She giggled softly as she steered her horse onto their property.

“Not this time.”

“Thank goodness.”

There was a lightness in his voice that carried through the breeze helping Demelza to relax as she rode.

“Actually I was saying a silent prayer that this night ended as well as it did---despite the attempts by others to destroy us. We are very blessed.”

Ross saw a shadow of melancholy in his wife’s expression which filled him with another bout of guilt. In all their time together it seemed that not one year passed without some kind of strife. Of course, he knew life would always be riddled with challenges but it seemed that when it came to him and Demelza, often those events were brought on by some action of his doing. Yet he knew that in Demelza’s mind, anything that came upon them was just part of life. If there was blame to be laid at anyone’s feet, it should be seen as a lesson to be learned from, not a punishment. Even in those instances where he or Demelza faulted in their marriage, after the initial pain and remorse, they weathered the storms and came out better for it in the end. He hoped that tonight’s adventure could be seen as another of those learning curves that they could move past.

They reached the stables and came to a stop, Ross being especially careful not to jostle his horse too much that it might wake Clowance. It appeared the little girl was beyond exhausted as she hardly moved except to nestle herself closer into her father’s broad chest. She seemed to be murmuring, almost whimpering in her sleep which drew the attention of her parents. As the horses settled and the air stilled, Demelza realized what she was saying: Tess. Ross let go of the reins to hold his daughter steady while Demelza moved quickly to dismount. She landed on the ground with a thud then grabbed the reins of Ross’s horse to loop over the fence while still holding on to her own. When both animals were secure, she went to Ross’s side and held her arms out for her daughter.

“Come, my lover,” she said as Ross passed Clowance to her. “Let’s get you to bed.”

The little girl stirred, murmuring against her mother’s shoulder as she was cradled.

“I’m not sleepy, mama.”

Ross and Demelza shared a look at their daughter’s tenacity before he slid off his horse, to join his wife.

“She’s certainly inherited your stubborn streak, my dear,” he said.

He caressed Clowance’s wayward curls as he spoke, feigning innocence because he knew a retort from his wife was imminent.

“Mine?” Demelza said incredulously. “I believe this child is more like you than you care to admit.”

“True.”

With warmth flowing through her, Demelza added, “And just as endearing.”

She leaned up to kiss him with his arm slipping around her waist. Ross pulled her and their daughter close, engulfing them in the warmth of his body. They separated and gazed down at their offspring; she seemed to have fallen into a deeper sleep, causing her body to feel heavier than Demelza anticipated. Seeing the strain on her, Ross lifted the little girl into his arms as Demelza led the way into the house. There was a warm glow of candlelight coming through the windows where she could see Prudie trying to give Jeremy his supper. The boy was not having it, as his mother saw him pushing his food around the plate, clearly not interested in eating. It was as they entered the kitchen that Demelza heard Prudie trying to cajole the child.

“Come Master Jeremy. Won’t do you no good to starve ‘eeself. What would your mama say?”

“She’d say ‘Jeremy Poldark, no pudding until you eat your supper’.”

The boy’s head flew up just as his parents and sister came into the room.

“Mama!” he cried.

Pushing away from the table, Jeremy ran to his mother and flung his arms around her middle. Demelza bent over to place a kiss on his wild tumble of brown curls.

“Jeremy, my lover, have you been giving Prudie trouble?”

The little boy looked up at his mother with sad eyes. He didn’t like it when she sounded displeased with him, so he expected more of a scolding.

“No. I just wanted to wait for you and papa.”

His explanation was reflective of a true Poldark in its attempt to worm out of punishment.

“I see. Well, we are all here now, so what do you say you set places for Papa and me while we put your sister to bed?”

Pleased that his mother had decided not to box his ears, Jeremy moved quickly to do as she said, assisting Prudie in getting the table ready. His parents exchanged a look then proceeded out of the room to take Clowance to bed. In truth, they both would have liked to do the same and take to their bed but knew that their oldest child needed their attention at the moment. Ross followed Demelza up the stairs as she led the way to the children’s room. Pushing open the door, she got a flint and lit a candle next to the bed as Ross laid Clowance down. Demelza leaned over and removed her daughter’s shoes but didn’t attempt to undress her as the child was in such deep sleep. The day had been exhausting for all of them, but most especially for a seven-year-old girl. Demelza thought it best to leave her be.

Once she settled Clowance under the quilt, Demelza slipped into Ross’s arms and laid her head against his shoulder burying her face in the curve of his neck. Ross held her tightly, his arms reaching all the way around her slip torso. His fingers toyed with her rib cage, teasing her body through her stays. A giggle came from Demelza, her breath landing on his skin. She lifted her head and offered her mouth to him for a kiss. Not needing any other prompting, Ross gave her what she wanted, first grazing her lips with his before taunting her into granting his tongue access to tangle with hers. The couple continued for a few minutes more before a voice from below broke into their reverie.

“Mama! Papa!” Jeremy bellowed. “Come down!”

The pair pulled apart with both of them instinctually looking towards the bed to see if their son’s call woke their daughter. There was only a rustle of the covers to indicate anything had disturbed her so before another shout-out wafted up the stairs, Ross and Demelza skirted out of the room. They closed the door behind them but left it ajar in case Clowance woke, making their way downstairs, hand in hand.

In the kitchen, Jeremy was seated at the table waiting for his parents. There was a pot of stew on the table and a half cut loaf of bread beside it. At the head was a small pitcher of ale for his father and next to that setting was a glass of wine for his mother. When Ross and Demelza saw the trouble their offspring had gone to for them, they put their weariness aside and took their places at the table. Even in her state, Demelza couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for what her son had done for them.

“Jeremy, did you do this all on your own?”

She took a sip of her drink then set it down to serve up some of the stew. She passed a plate to Ross who was just gulping down a long draught of ale as he reached out to take the dish from her. 

“Prudie helped. She cooked. But I lay the table. Did I do alright?”

The boy looked at his parents with an expectant expression, hoping for their approval. With a quick glance between them, Ross spoke.

“You did fine, my boy. Mama and I are proud of you. You’re certainly turning into quite the young man. Soon I may have to step aside and let you take over Wheal Grace.”

Ross began to tuck into the food, keeping his head bowed, not looking at his son. He knew that Jeremy was likely surprised at his father’s words and would be turning to Demelza for confirmation. Ross continued to eat, even ignoring the kick under the table that came from his wife’s direction. However, the smile that crossed the boy’s face was not lost on either of the other Poldarks. They continued to eat in peace but supper did not last long as Jeremy was tiring quickly. The boy’s hand slowed as it moved from plate to mouth while his head seemed to drop slightly. Demelza looked to Ross who silently agreed it was time for bed. Even though Jeremy had not experienced the same excitement as his sister, it was clear he was feeling the effects just as much as she. 

“Poor thing. We seem to have forgotten this whole thing took a toll on Jeremy as well,” Demelza said.

Ross’s eyes drifted down to look at his son as he said, “Yes. He’s stoic much of the time. Very much like his mother.”

He leaned over to give his wife a kiss then rose to go to Jeremy. Without jostling his son too much, Ross pulled him away from the table and slung him on to his shoulder. Jeremy tried valiantly to keep his eyes open and his head raised but it was no use. The strength of his father’s embrace was all that was needed to lull him into slumber.

“Get him into bed and I’ll follow directly once I clear these dishes.”

Demelza spoke as she was already piling the dinnerware into the sink.

“Leave that, my love. You’ve had enough adventure for one day and Prudie can handle those in the morning.”

She was just putting the last cup down when she turned to see Ross in the doorway with Jeremy asleep on his shoulder. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was tired and her body was aching to get out of her clothes. The constraints of her corset were finally being felt—something that never seemed to bother her before.

“Alright. I’m that tired. Besides, the morning will be here soon enough or Clowance will wake up before dawn.”

Wiping her hands on a towel, Demelza blew out the candles on the table before joining Ross. They walked slowly towards the children’s room making sure to avoid any parts of the floor that squeaked; they wanted nothing to wake Jeremy or Clowance. When they reached the door, Demelza looked in to see Clowance sprawled out on the bed. She had tossed in her sleep, kicking off the covers leaving her open to the air. Her mother thought it best to get her changed at this point and pulled a nightdress from the dresser. With as little movement as possible, she removed Clowance’s dress and slipped her into the nightgown. She then laid her back into bed making sure the covers were tucked under her. Demelza then went to help Ross do the same with Jeremy but he brushed her away.

“Go to bed Demelza. I can handle this,” he said. 

“Ross, I’m fine.”

He gave her a look that ended the discussion. With a kiss to his cheek, Demelza left father and son to go to their room. As she walked the few feet, she started to undo her dress—her mind going over the events of the day and she once again said a prayer that they were all home and safe. Reaching the bedroom, a sudden wave of sentimentality came over her as she stopped just inside the door and stepped down the small steps into the room. In the dimmed candlelight, shadows of the past danced around her bringing with them memories she hadn’t thought of in years. She moved forward and shut the door behind her. 

Peeling her dress off, Demelza thought of the first time she took those steps towards the bed…and Ross. Her heart was beating so loudly that night, she was sure he heard it from where he sat or at the least, saw her trembling in that ill-fitting blue silk gown. As she let this much less ornate dress fall to the floor, she remembered how the other one did the same on that long-ago night. She knew perfectly well how to get out of that old dress and she knew Ross did as well. Yet he never let on as he slipped the lacing through the loops with his own fingers shaking. Now as she undressed in the room that had become their sanctuary, Demelza’s mind replayed that scene and wondered if the unsteadiness they each felt was fear or passion because both were running rampant that night. Demelza had been sure she would be leaving the next morning –either by her father’s demands or Ross’s because of her actions. But in all their years together she never asked him what he was afraid of. What could he have been concerned about by taking her to bed? He would only be doing what every other master had done for centuries with their servants; in reality it was expected behavior. Demelza was surprised he hadn’t forced the issue before that night. In fact he had pushed her away, seemingly not wanting her. If not for her inappropriate behavior of taking things into her own hands, she might not be where she was today. A smile crossed her lips as she put her garments in the wardrobe and replaced them with a well worn but soft nightgown. She sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair when the door opened and Ross appeared.

Their eyes met in the mirror and the unspoken connection between them flowed stronger than ever. For some reason, Demelza found her hand beginning to tremble as Ross came closer. Her breath became shallow, leaving her almost breathless by the time he came to stand behind her. Suddenly with a clang, the brush fell from her hand as she pushed away from the vanity to throw herself into her husband’s arms. Their mouths crashed together, much like the first time they kissed all those years ago. The air in the room seemed to disappear forcing them to seek oxygen from each other. Lips and tongue dueled for dominance while hands worked to divest clothing as quickly as possible. Within moments Ross’s waistcoat and shirt were in a pile on the floor thanks to Demelza’s nimble fingers. Ross guided her to the bed as his hands roamed over her body. The thinness of the linen did nothing to hamper his cause; in fact the friction of the material against Demelza’s soft body only heightened her excitement as gooseflesh appeared. His mouth traveled down her neck with his hands holding her body hostage as she stood pinned against the mattress. 

“Ross,” she managed to say between breaths.

“Yes.”

His voice was deep and gravelly against her skin sending another wave of shudders through his wife which in turn had her dropping to the bed. Ross hovered above her before moving a few steps back to sit by the fire. There he rid himself of his boots and stockings leaving him in only his breeches. As he stood again, he slowly and deliberately unbuttoned them so that they fell to his ankles. He stepped out of them, taking one long stride to meet Demelza, who still sat on the bed. She stared up at her husband as her tongue unconsciously wet her lips. As if the look on her face wasn’t enough, she could feel her nipples harden beneath her nightgown, giving Ross a clear indication of her rising desire. He reached down and pulled her up to meet him, kissing her soundly. Without warning, he turned Demelza around so that her back was flush against his body and he could wrap his arms around her waist. His hands made their way up her torso to cup her breasts through the linen, giving them a light massage. Then, in a move reminiscent of their first night together, Ross slipped his fingers into the loosened lace neckline and pushed the garment off his wife’s shoulders until it fell to the floor as well. He bent forward and grazed the area between her neck and shoulder, eliciting a moan and shiver from her.

“Does this remind you of anything?” he asked. His breath moved the hair at her neck ever so slightly. Ross followed that with another wave of kisses, this time accompanied by nips that he soothed with his tongue.

“I didn’t think you’d remember,” she replied. Her voice was no louder than a breath filled whisper. “I wasn’t much better than Tess that night was I?”

At the mention of that woman, Ross spun Demelza around to face him. In their current state of nakedness, the vulnerability shown by both of them made this conversation almost comical.

“She was and is nothing like you. And as for that night…”

He stopped so that he could kiss her again before guiding her to lie down on the bed. Propping himself up on an elbow, Ross traced Demelza’s body with the tip of his finger and a feather light touch. The action made Demelza feel hot and chilled at the same time. Her body was starting to thrum with need which made it hard for her to lay still. She rolled to her side and returned Ross’s touches with her own except she wasn’t as gentle as he was. With one firm hand she threaded her fingers through his hair and brought him down for another kiss as her other made its way down his torso to take a hold of his body. Her mouth and hand were in sync as they rhythmically made love to him. Ross found himself in the same situation Demelza had moments earlier as his body couldn’t lay still. His arm collapsed so that he rolled onto his back which allowed his wife more control of their lovemaking. Letting go of his lower half she threw her leg over his hips and straddled him, all the while keeping her mouth connected to him. It would take only one thrust from Ross to find his wife and join with her but Demelza had other things in mind first. 

Kissing her way down to his chest, she teased him the same way he had teased her their first night together. She took her time worrying his already peaked nipples, drawing one then the other into her mouth. Her teeth grazed him setting him off with a stream of moans that made Demelza smile.

“Am I hurting you, my love?”

The humor in her voice was evident which only worked to frustrate Ross more.

“Not in the way you think, Demelza.”

He grasped her by the waist and tried to flip their positions but Demelza was not having any of it. This night she wanted to control their joining so she clamped her thighs to his hips holding him in place.

“Demelza…” he said through clenched teeth.

“Yes,” she replied as she rotated her hips against him, bringing forth another pained groan.

“Please….”

Demelza was enjoying this loving torture but admitted that her own need superseded the power struggle she began. With her eyes locked with Ross’s, she lifted up so he could guide his body into hers. In a cadence that was as natural to them as breathing, they moved as one. The pace was slow at first as if it was the first time they shared themselves. Demelza steadied herself by leaning over Ross and taking a hold of his shoulders while her hips rolled against his. Ross let her take the lead, laying his hands on her thighs with his fingers curled around her muscles, feeling them contract with each move she made. In moments the rocking motions she created turned their slow burn into a raging fire. Ross needed to feel more of his wife and while this position was a pleasant one—his wife, eyes closed in bliss, her hair falling in wild waves and her creamy skin bare for him to feast on— it lacked the connection he craved from her. He pushed himself up so that his face was level with her breasts and kissed between them, making Demelza’s eyes fly open.

“Ross!”

She cried in surprise as he continued his assault, taking each breast in hand and massaging them gently. Demelza inched forward on his lap, making them groan at the complete connection. There was no gap between them so that they truly seemed to be of one body. Wrapping her arms around Ross’s shoulders, she leaned down and kissed him, taking his bottom lip between hers and sucking. When she released him, it was swollen from her tactics but Ross didn’t seem notice or care. He was completely lost in his wife, both physically and emotionally. Sitting like this gave him little leeway to move and he felt the pressure building at a rapid pace. Demelza could see the change in his face and knew that the end was near for him just as she knew the tingle that started in her lower back was the catalyst that would drive her home. 

“I’m yours, Demelza. Always and forever. Yours.”

The emotion in his statement was not what Demelza was expecting but it was enough to start the chain reaction to ultimate ecstasy. She began to pant as her heart beat in double time, driving her to cling to her husband for support. Curling into him she felt her body let go, clenching around his just before his release filled her. Ross buried his face in the crook of her neck letting her hair cloak him as his lips lay against her skin, muffling his groans. They slowly returned to each other but did not let go. After a few minutes, Ross realized Demelza was crying. He was concerned that perhaps she was hurt from the events of the day and that this just exacerbated them. He lifted his face to look at her, brushing away the wisps of wayward curls that clung to her face.

“My love? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. ‘Tis just…”

“What is it? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?”

“No. Not in the least. What you said…your words…well it’s what ran through my mind the first time we were in this room together. I was yours from the start before we ever came together like this or shared a bed. I knew there would be no one else for me. So to have you say this here and now, just took me back to that night.”

“Demelza…”

“Except this time, I wasn’t afraid you’d turn me out.”

“That will never happen.”

“Not even for a younger urchin?”

“You are the only urchin I have ever wanted in my home, my bed, and my life.”

“Well then…”

She moved to lay down taking him with her, cradling him between her thighs.

“Show me again.”

“Again?”

“Yes. Tonight with the French and Tess you gave the orders. Now it’s my turn.”

Flinging her arms out to the sides, Demelza waited for Ross to obey her, giving him a seductive smile. Not wanting to displease his wife, Ross leaned up and kissed her, his body reigniting again.

“I see. Let it never be said that I disobeyed an order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Lost a little mojo over the past few weeks but it appears to be revived with the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this on just yet but I'm stuck on the next chapter of "Sins" and after watching all the series again thought why not? Most of this is written so I hope it won't be long between chapters. Thank you all for your continued support for my writing.


End file.
